Advent-urous Calendar
by hato-ryou-chan
Summary: James and Peter have a plan to get a secret out in the open while adding some festive and holiday cheer around Hogwarts. Remus loves Advent Calendars; Sirius has no clue what they are but is curious as a cat. They make a very special Advent Calendar that they know neither can refuse using. But what is the challenge that lies behind door 25 on the calendar? Rated T for later chaps
1. Day 1

**AN: Hey everyone! I know I'm a couple days late starting this and may not be able to keep up with it but I will do my best to update these short little chapters every day. For those of you reading my other stories I promise I'm working on them too but they are kind of a jumble of things right now and only half finished chapters. So, please enjoy this as my apology for being a horrible updater.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the train set Advent Calendar...ok I'm lying on that one too. It's my grandfather's, but I do get to see it every year.

* * *

Day 1

James and Peter looked at their creation with pride. They had had the idea for a while, trying to find a way to get their plan in action so it would actually work. After all, it was a very difficult thing they were attempting to accomplish.

"So, everything in the right place?"

"Yep...think so. You sure this will work?"

"Well, Moony loved this things as a kid and Padfoot can't resist the curiosity factor." James held up the Advent Calendar with a triumphant smile. Peter held up his fist to the Gryffindor chaser.

"We did good." When James' fist collided with his own Peter took hold of the specially made calendar and stood up.

"Alright, let's put this plan in action then. If it blows up, I'm blaming you."

"As you always do."

"Sirius isn't as mean with you as he is me when things go wrong." James gave a conceding shrug as they headed downstairs to where their fellow Marauder's were playing chess.

"This is true...Hey! Want to see what we did?" The pair looked up from their match with mild intrigue. Remus' eyes widened in recognition, Sirius' narrowed in confusion.

"What is it?" The werewolf across from him turned to look at him in shock.

"What do you mean 'what is it'? How do you not know what an Advent Calendar is?"

"A what calendar?" Sirius took hold of the calendar and stared at it. He had seen these before a few times but never understood what they were for.

"The Blacks don't celebrate Christmas Moons, Sirius never had one of these growing up." A look of understanding crossed Remus' face at James' explanation. Turning back to the animagus he pointed at the calendar.

"Advent calendars are a special calendar that counts down the days of December until Christmas. Most of them have a treat behind the doors for each day and some have the days jumbled up, like this one. Others have them in order like a normal calendar. I had one once that had little ornaments for the Christmas tree instead of chocolates. But mum usually got the chocolate ones because I like them better. What one are these?" James and Peter grinned at their friends.

"It's home made. This isn't just an Advent Calender."

"It's an Advent-urous Calendar. Each day has a challenge of something to do until Christmas. Some are pranks, others are nice gestures."

"Keeps us from getting bored while waiting for Christmas. So, since today is the first, want to do the first one?" James pointed to the door on the calendar marked with a 1. Sirius raised his eyebrows at him.

"You made this?"

"Why do you sound so surprised Padfoot?"

"Because it's you and Wormtail. Normally it's you and me that do these kinds of things." James shrugged and looked at Peter for moment.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't have had a clue what I was wanting to do. Peter grew up on one that had train cars behind the doors." The shorter boy nodded.

"The train cars fit together and went around the tree. First day is always the engine, last day is always the caboose. It was the same train one my dad had as a kid."

"That sounds cool. Ours was always thrown away on Christmas. So behind every door is a challenge?" Remus asked as he looked at the doors again. James and Peter nodded in response.

"A Marauder challenge. Go on Padfoot, open the first door." The Black carefully opened up the first door and pulled out the challenge.

"Charm the suits of armor to sing Christmas carols...hmm, should be easy enough."

"Spell some small objects to play the carols when someone walks by and slip them into the armor." Remus took the slip of paper as James and Peter sat down.

"Yeah, but what object would we have enough of that would have a speaker to play the carols? And how would we get them into the suits of armor themselves?" James piped up from his spot on the floor. Clearly they hadn't thought passed the ideas when making the calendar. Sirius tapped his chin for a moment in thought.

"Well the suits themselves technically have mouths so we could just charm them to resonate the Christmas carols since they're metal. Didn't we do something similar to the suit of armor outside of the Slytherin common rooms back in fourth year?"

"Yeah, made it insult them every time they walked by. Got detention and 20 points from Gryffindor for that." Remus said as he got up and started to head upstairs.

"You guys found it in one of my books. Come on." The three of them followed their prefect as he searched for the book in question, eventually pulling it out from the small bookshelf he had next to his bed.

"It has a ton of spells to use on inanimate objects. I'm sure we could find one to make them play Christmas carols." It took them a little bit but eventually they found one. James and Sirius immediately wanted to go and charm the armor but Remus made them practice the spell first to make sure everyone could do it.

"Alright. Let's do this. We're going to split up and tackle this. Padfoot, you take the sixth and seventh floors, make sure to get the towers; Wormtail, take the second and third floors, don't forget the one in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom; Moony, you'll take the first floor and the Dungeons since he's a prefect and no one will hex him without losing house points; I'll take the fourth and fifth floors. Then we'll meet up and do the foyer and Great Hall together." Everyone nodded at the plan.

"Don't forget the Clock Tower. There's two suits of armor in there and there's one in the Stone Courtyard."

"Moony's right...how about you and I do the foyer and Great Hall and Moony and Padfoot could do the Clock Tower, Stone Courtyard, and the Grounds. There's a couple on the outside of the castle."

"You just don't want to walk all of that Wormtail, but yeah, that's fine by me. Sound like a plan you two?" James looked at Remus and Sirius to see if either of them disagreed. At a nod of agreement from both of them they set off to complete their task. There were a lot of suits of armor in the castle. It took them a few hours to do it all but by the time the task was complete Hogwarts was filled with the sounds of Christmas cheer. At least the suits of armor all played the same song at the same time. All of them playing different music during different spots of a song would have gotten very annoying.

"Do you think we'll get detention for charming the suits of armor again?" The werewolf shook his head at Wormtail, smiling at their handiwork.

"No, I think this one might go unpunished by the professors." James grinned.

"Good. Day 1 complete. Wonder what's for tomorrow."

"You put them in there Prongs, how could you not know?" The chaser shrugged.

"We made the ideas and then shuffled them up before sticking them into the calendar. I know what they are but not which ones are where."

"So let's find out then." The grey-eyed teen had been reaching for the calendar when a scarred hand stopped him.

"No Padfoot. Tomorrow's task is for tomorrow. That's the whole point of the Advent Calendar, to open them up each day to count down to Christmas. We'll find out tomorrow." Sirius pouted but pulled his hand back all the same.

"Fine...can't wait for tomorrow."

* * *

**Review for me please~  
**

**Pretty please? It'd make my season bright.**


	2. Day 2

**This is me catching up. Hope you guys don't mind~  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. I'm not JK Rowling no matter how many Christmas wishes I make.

* * *

Day 2

"Double Potions with Ravenclaw is so much better than double Potions with Slytherin." James collapsed into a spot near the fireplace along with his three best friends.

"Yeah, except they make you feel dumb."

"That's because you suck at Potions Wormtail."

"Well we all can't be good at everything Padfoot. As I recall you aren't so great at Herbology."

"It's plants, who cares?" Remus raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"How is it that you can do so well in Potions, where you have to use plant ingredients properly and know which ones do which but you fail at being able to cultivate them?"

"I have a Black thumb, not a green one. You want a Green thumb then go find Jackie in Hufflepuff."

"Jackie Green is worse at Herbology than you Padfoot."

"He was making a joke Wormtail. How about we forget Potions, Herbology, and Padfoot's poorly executed joke and open up the second day on our calendar?" James asked as he stood up. Sirius' eyes lit up.

"The calendar!" Remus smiled fondly at him as the dark haired teen all but ran up the stairs.

"It's nice to see him get into the Christmas spirit."

"Well he didn't have Christmas growing up. It took forever to get him to understand that people give each other gifts on Christmas as a way of showing they care." Sirius was already holding the calendar with his hand on the door marked with a 2 when they made it to the dorm room.

"Alright Padfoot, open it." Remus sat down on his bed. Sirius looked torn for a moment before handing the calendar to the werewolf.

"Here, I got to open it yesterday, you do it today." The smile he received made it worth giving up the honor to Moony. His smiles always made it worth it to Sirius. He watched as the paper was pulled out and unrolled.

"'Write down a Christmas wish and put it in an ornament to hang on the tree.' What ornaments?" Remus and Sirius turned to find James pulling out a box from his trunk. He opened it to show four Marauder shaped ornaments; a stag, a rat, a dog, and a wolf.

"These ornaments. You put the wish in them and we hang them on the tree downstairs in the Common Room. If the wish comes true the animals will call out. Like Wormtail's will squeak and Moony's will howl." Remus stared at them in amazement.

"That's actually pretty genius Prongs. How did you come up with it?"

"I, uh, didn't actually. My mom got them for me every year in the shape of a griffin. I just asked her to get me these this year for us. So, let's write down a wish and see if it comes true." It took James a total of 30 seconds to finish his wish and put it in the stag, watching the seam close up as the magic took hold. Peter finished after a few minutes, adding the rat to James' stag. Sirius kept erasing his wish and rewriting it, only to erase it again and Remus kept tapping his quill, not writing anything.

"Any day now, you two." Amber eyes found grey and suddenly they were both writing out their wishes and putting them in their ornaments.

"Don't know if it'll come true but that's what a wish is for, right?" Sirius looked at his black dog ornament as if it held all his prayers, hopes, and dreams. James nodded and picked up his dark colored stag.

"Yep, and you can't say what the wish was or the ornament will burst into flames. I had that happen a couple years. Come on, let's go put it on the tree." After a few minutes the Gryffindor Common Room tree had a circle of animal ornaments hanging on it with their human counterparts grinning at them.

"Day 2 done. I like this idea of yours Jamsie-boy. It's not mischief worthy, but it is fun." James copied Sirius as he slung his arm over his shoulder.

"I know Padfoot. But sometimes it's more about the fun than the fame. This, is for fun. Christmas time is meant for fun."

* * *

**There's a review thing below. Please utilize it and make my day.**


	3. Day 3

**AN: All caught up~ I realize these are very short but I don't have lots of time and they are only little scenes on the days so, please forgive the shortness.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Day 3

Transfiguration was one of their favorite classes. Mostly because it helped them become what they were today. That, and McGonagall was their professor. Which made everything all the more awesome.

"I don't know if we can do this. Definitely getting detention for it."

"I didn't say they were all nonpunishable Moony, just that they were fun."

"Prongs, she's going to kill us for this. It's not detention we'll get. It's death."

"You are worse than Wormtail Moony. Come on, what's the worse that could happen?"

"Death Padfoot! Death could happen. You are not giving McGonagall a Saint Nick beard!" The furious whispers were starting to draw attention from the class and, by association of losing her classes attention, Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"It's Day three's challenge Moony, we _have_ to. You don't want to disappoint the calendar and ruin the Christmas spirit do you?"

"Padfoot-"

"Is there something you four would like to share with the class since you deem it so important as to disrupt them?" The four boys looked up at their stern Head-of-House. Luckily, Remus was a quick thinker.

"No ma'am. Just trying to get them to understand that you won't appreciate them transfiguring the desktops into pillows." The two black haired boys stared at each other.

"It had better not happen in my classroom if they want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. Is that clear?"

"Yes Professor." Was the chorused response she got from her trouble-making students. Once she had returned to her spot at the front of the classroom Sirius started to whisper again.

"Desktops into pillows?"

"That's genius Moony."

"Padfoot, Prongs...no. Just, no."

"Have you been thinking of that one for a while or did you just come up with it?"

"Totally using that in History of Magic."

"Merlin, yes. Genius...now, for facial hair."

"Pads no!" But the stern whisper had no effect. Within seconds Minerva McGonagall had a beard that rivaled Dumbledore's. It was quite funny to see. Until they saw the look of absolute outrage in her eyes.

"Black! Potter! Pettigrew! Lupin! 10 points from each of you and detention Saturday!" Remus sighed and laid his head on the desk. So much for having light-hearted fun.

"I need better friends."

"You have great friends, Moons. We just pull you out and force you to live a little."

"Death, Padfoot. You will be the death of me." Remus hadn't noticed just how close Sirius had gotten to him until he heard his voice right next to his ear, the puffs of air ghosting his skin.

"But you love it and you know it." He looked up into mischievous grey eyes. Yeah, he did kind of love it.

"Tosser."

"Prat."

"Boys!" McGonagall's voice rang out once more.

* * *

**Review please~**


	4. Day 4

**AN: I know, a day late. Work called me in early so I didn't have time to post this. I'll be getting Day 5 and 6 up by tomorrow at the latest. Please enjoy~**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But what a Christmas Gift that would be.

* * *

**Day 4**

James came back from Quidditch practice to find Peter playing exploding snap by himself and Sirius and Remus on Sirius's bed, napping.

"How do they not see that?"

"I think they just find it normal anymore and don't think about it. They've been doing that since first year."

"True...hey, hand me some of those cards Wormtail." The blond boy looked very skeptical of James' grin but handed the cards over anyway. He started to make his way over to the canine pair and held up the first card to toss it down onto them.

"Do it and I will hex you so bad you'll never have children, Prongs." Remus' eyes were still closed but his subtle movement of getting closer to Padfoot let him know that he was indeed awake and aware.

"Damn. I wanted to wake Pads up."

"Not like that. I'm comfortable and so is he. Move along Potter or you'll be waking up to something worse sometime soon." Oh, Sirius was awake too. James sighed and handed the cards back to Peter.

"Fine. Do you at least want to open the fourth day?" The teen asked as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

"Let Wormtail do it. I'm comfy and Moony is warm."

"Moony's always warm. It's a werewolf thing Padfoot. Fine, hand me the calendar." The rat animagus got up from his bed and took the calendar from it's post on Sirius' nightstand. It would have been on Remus' but Remus had his covered with books.

"Day four's challenge is, 'Decorate the outside of the castle with tinsel.' Where are we going to get that much tinsel Prongs? This is one of yours." James grinned.

"It's a secret room. You just make sure to think about what you want and it will make a room with what you need."

"A room full of tinsel though?" Remus finally sat up and looked over at his friend. Sirius groaned and tried to grab him to force him to lay back down.

"No Moony...ugh, fine. I'm up, I'm up. Let's go find us a wishing room."

"It's the Room of Requirement Pads."

"It's the Room of Ruining Naps right now so come on." The three of them followed James to where he claimed the room was and watched him walk back and forth three times before a door formed from the wall, appearing before them.

"Ok, that's cool. How did you find this Prongs?" Remus moved closer to inspect the new doorway.

"I was looking for a place to hide but there were Prefects down that way and Filch was coming down from that way. I was trapped so I was thinking of finding a hiding place and this appeared." The Potter moved to the door and opened it up to find a room with four satchel bags and four broomsticks.

"Uh, where's the tinsel?" Sirius asked as he moved over to one of the brooms. Remus grabbed one of the bags and opened it, his eyes widening in surprise.

"In these. I bet they have an expansion charm on these so they hold more tinsel. This is brilliant."

"Alright gentleman, let's get this underway." James ran forward and grabbed his broom and satchel. The others quickly followed suit and headed outside. Each of them took a corner of the castle and started to toss the tinsel onto the castle, working their way inward. Once all of them had covered their portion of the castle they moved to the left part of the castle and landed as close to the Room of Requirement as they could. The brooms and satchels were laid back in the room and once out, the door disappeared back into the wall.

"Brilliant..."

"Yes, Moony. The room is a brilliant thing. Can we go back to napping now?" Remus rolled his eyes but smiled and nodded all the same.

"How much detention do you think we'll get for this?" James slung an arm around the shorter boy as they headed back to the common room.

"Well if giving McGonagall a beard only resulted in a detention Saturday and 40 house points I'd say our chances are good for something minimal."

"Let's make it three detentions then Mr. Potter." Gryffindor's Head-of-House had snuck up behind them. Sirius cursed.

"How the fuck can she be that quiet?"

"I've been telling you for years McGonagall is a ninja Padfoot."

"And I keep telling you ninjas don't exist Moony." As the professor motioned for them to follow her Remus leaned in close to his best friend.

"Are you sure about that?"

* * *

**Review please~  
**


	5. Day 5

**AN: Day 5 a day late. I worked overnight so I had time to catch up and do chapters so I have a few saved up now for this. Hopefully I'll be able to do that with the other MCs I have. . I'm naively optimistic , I know.**

Disclaimer:Yes, Harry Potter is totally mine! - this is sarcasm at it's best people.

* * *

**Day 5**

"Homework on Fridays suck." Peter looked at his History of Magic book forlornly. James and Sirius nodded.

"Indeed. I say we forget about homework and do something fun."

"Not if I have anything to say about it Prongs. Homework first, then we can open the calendar door and see what new trouble you can get us into." The amber-eyed teen sat down at the table between James and Sirius. To their credit, they didn't groan in distaste.

"Moony, you are such a fun sucker."

"Moony is not. He's all tutorish and book-loving. We can't fault him for that."

"Just because you happen to enjoy his book-loving nerdiness because he reads to you Padfoot, does not mean that I do."

"You would if he massaged your scalp like he does mine. Maybe you're just jealous because Moony treats me better than you Prongs."

"Phht, yeah. I'm sure that's the reason."

"SO MOONY! Homework, yeah?" Peter, to his credit, had gotten the pair of dark haired boys to stop and look at him. Remus, to his credit, didn't sigh and rub his temples.

"Oh, right. So what was the homework anyway. I was asleep. By the way, that desk top pillow thing is amazing. They are surprisingly comfy."

"I wish you wouldn't Prongs...the homework was to write 18 inches on the Troll-Ogre Treaty of 1532."

"18 inches. Is he serious?" Peter looked down at his blank piece of parchment before looking at his book.

"Yeah, not the funnest assignment in the world but once it's done you don't have to worry about it Sunday night. Besides, we have detention tonight and Sunday. Would you rather have the free time now or on Sunday?" Remus looked around to his friends as they thought about it and as one they responded.

"Sunday."

"Alright then. Let's get this over with." The four of them worked on their paper for the next hour. Remus finished first and then started to read through the others', proofreading and correcting it as they went. It was about an hour before dinner when they were all done. Lily was standing there looking at them as they packed up.

"I'm impressed Remus. You got them to sit down and do their homework on a Friday without something exploding. Kudos." The werewolf shrugged, getting up from the table. Sirius slung an arm around his shoulders, grinning at the red head.

"He used logic against us. Besides, who could say no to his face?"

"Not you, that's for sure Black." Grey eyes clouded in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's got a point Pads. When it comes to Moony, you can't say no. Just like Moony can never say no to you. It's a mutual free-for-all with you two. Come on, let's head up and open the calendar. Hi, Evans. Bye, Evans. By the way, you look smashing today." James started to usher his friends up the stairs and away from the stunned prefect. He had just talked to her and was polite and didn't ask her out.

"Hell has frozen over." Up in the dorm the boys set their things down and picked up the calendar.

"It's your turn Prongs. Open the door." Sirius handed the calendar over to him. With door number 5's challenge in hand, the chaser set the calendar back on his best friend's nightstand.

"Ok, let's see what we got. 'Start a gift exchange in Gryffindor.' Oh this is going to be awesome. I've already done some prep work for this."

"You mean you've already made a list of all the students in Gryffindor and then took Lily off so you can get her name to get a gift for."

"Yep. Now, I put all the names in this cauldron which we're going to set out before heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. You guys get first pick since I already have my Lily-flower's name." Peter rolled his eyes but stuck his hand in and pulled out a name.

"Veronica Sanderson. She's that fourth year with the bright blonde hair right?"

"Yeah, she loves muggle mystery stories too. Nancy Drew and Sherlock Holmes are her favorites." Remus said as he got up to get his own paper.

"Thanks mate. I'll owl my mum and see if she can track some down for me." Remus' hand dived into the cauldron and pulled out a slip of paper.

"I got-...I can't say." Sirius stood up to try and see the tiny paper in the werewolf's hand.

"Why not?"

"He got one of us Pads. That's the only reason he wouldn't be able to say, right Moony?" At his nod, the Black sighed.

"Now I really want to know. Fine. Let's see who I got then." A moment later Sirius was grinning like an idiot.

"He got one of us too I bet."

"Yes indeed Moony. This is going to be so much fun. So how do we get the rest of Gryffindor involved and how will we get the presents to those that go home for the holiday?" James set the cauldron down on his trunk before sitting down.

"Easy, everyone gets a gift for their person and puts it under the tree in the common room. Those that leave for the holidays can pick up their present before they leave or wait till they get back, it's up to them. Those that stay can open their presents on Christmas. And everyone is supposed to put a card or something inside the present to say who got them the gift."

"How long did you spend making all this stuff Prongs?" Remus was starting to notice the amount of time his friend would've had to have taken on the advent calendar. Surely he wouldn't have gone through so much trouble for this. Then again, the gift exchange involved Lily. James shrugged.

"A couple days or so. I wanted to get you guys in the Christmas spirit. You've been down a lot lately Moony and Padfoot has been stunted due to his awful parents and their lack of holiday, or any, cheer. Pete and I just thought it'd be a good thing to do, you know. Especially since you two are staying for the holidays and we're going home."

"Wait, you're staying?" The Black turned to Remus with a look of surprise.

"I knew you were and I didn't want you to be alone, I know you hate that. Mum said it's fine." Sirius moved forward and pulled the taller teen into a hug.

"You're the best Moons. Ok, now that we have our people how about we set that cauldron down stairs and get some dinner. I'm starved." As they were walking to dinner, Peter pulled James back behind their friends.

"You made sure Moony and Padfoot got each other didn't you?"

"Honestly? No. Though I should have. Did you?" Peter shook his head.

"No, I thought you did. They'll get each other something anyway regardless though. Wouldn't it be ironic if they got each other anyway?"

"Well they both did get one of us four so the chance is one in three. Not bad odds." Once they were seated at their long house table they spread the word of a gift exchange starting tonight in Gryffindor and to be in the common room after dinner for details. The excitement buzzed as Gryffindor House moved as one back to the common room after dinner. It was a sight to see given that it only happened on the first of September.

"Alright everyone! Quiet! Ok. I, along with my fellow Marauders, have decided that Gryffindor needs a little more holiday cheer. Right here is a cauldron with everyone's names in it. Everyone will get someone to buy a gift for. Wrap it and put it under the tree, make sure to put a note or something under the wrapping paper to say who it's from. Those of us that go home can pick up our gift before we leave or wait till after we get back. Those that stay can open them on Christmas.

"It doesn't have be extravagant or expensive. It just has to be heart felt and sincere. For instance, whoever gets me, I would love to have some more polish for my broom care kit. Preferably non-scented. Not expensive and highly useful. Wormtail here would love a new set of gobstones. We've lost so many to throwing them at Slytherins he has barely any left. Padfoot has a weird obsession with muggle punk/rock music and Moony is a chocoholic. It's not the price tag that's important, it's the gesture itself. So everyone grab a name and add some holiday cheer to a fellow housemate's Christmas." James hopped off the table and allowed the students to get a name. Sirius held up his fist, getting a fist bump in return.

"Good job Prongs. This was a good challenge."

"Thank you, Padfoot. Now Moony, what could I get Lily to make her fall in love with me."

"A different personality? Though what you said up there about it being heart felt and not necessarily expensive was a step in the right direction. Try books James. She has told me on more than one occasion that she loves The Velveteen Rabbit but her sister destroyed her copy of it." The chaser grinned and hugged his friend.

"Thanks Moony, Padfoot is right. You are the best."

* * *

**Review for me please~**


	6. Day 6

**AN: Day 6 on the 6th, woohoo~ All caught up!  
**  
Disclaimer: I own not the awesomeness that is Harry Potter.

* * *

**Day 6**

"You know, when she said 'detention Saturday' I didn't think she meant all day."

"Well, you _did_ give her a beard Padfoot."

"It was the challenge of the day Wormtail."

"This is stupid. We should have at least gotten to go to Hogsmeade. How are we going to replenish our dungbomb supply for the Slytherins now?"

"You wouldn't be able to use them today anyway Prongs, remember the challenge? 'Run up to a Slytherin and kiss them.'"

"Yeah, why did you make that one Prongs?" Sirius looked up from his lines as they sat in McGonagall's classroom.

"Because one, it's really a challenge; and two, it would shock the hell out of a snake if one of us did that." The others nodded in agreement, that was true. No Slytherin would be expecting a Marauder to run up and kiss them.

"So how are we going to complete today's challenge anyway? I mean, Minnie said we would be in here until dinner."

"Yeah, no lunch. How cruel can you get?" Peter's stomach growled for added effect.

"Man are you a sorry bunch of lions." Four heads turned at the voice in the doorway. There, standing in the doorway, was Sirius' favorite snake.

"Regs. What are you doing here?"

"Saw you lot get stopped by McGonagall on your way to Hogsmeade. I figured you were serving detention for the beard thing so I brought a care package. She had that beard all day, couldn't get it off. It was quite the sight to see." The younger Black came in with his basket and set it on Sirius' desk. He opened it and handed his brother some food and butterbeer before passing a similar plate to each of the boys.

"Yours is chicken Pettigrew since you don't eat beef and Lupin, yours is quite bloody. Oh, and..." Regulus pulled out a bag of Honeydukes candy.

"Chocolate Frogs for Potter, Bertie Botts of Pettigrew, Droobles Best for Sirius, and Honeydukes Finest for Lupin." They stared at the Slytherin in shocked silence. James was the first to break it.

"How did you know what we like to eat?" Regulus shrugged.

"I pay attention. Sirius talked about you guys a lot when we were home. I just remembered things over time. Like you're a huge collector of Chocolate Frog cards and Lupin prefers his meat to just about moo at him. Which he has converted my brother to liking. Gross." Remus looked over at his friend before turning to his doppelganger.

"Thank you Regulus. You didn't need to do this."

"I know, but I figured you could use the pick me up since you're stuck in here all day. Besides, that was hilarious and you deserve a medal for your fool-hearted bravery. Or perhaps stupidity. Either way, you made my day. So I made yours." Sirius smiled and hugged his brother.

"Thanks Regs. See? They haven't corrupted you yet." Regulus rolled his eyes but hugged his brother back.

"Thanks Regulus, this is amazing." James opened his butterbeer and took a sip, sighing happily.

"And very appreciated." Peter said around a mouth full of potatoes.

"It's no trouble. Enjoy your detention." The Slytherin started to head toward the door as Remus looked at his cohorts in disbelief. Did none of them realize? Quickly he got up from his seat and headed after the fifth year prefect.

"Regulus, wait!" The Black had only just turned around when Remus quickly moved in and kissed him. The surprise on his face was nothing short of comical, not to mention a mirror image of his brother's.

"I-I-...what?"

"Moony, what the hell!?" Sirius sounded just as shocked and if he wasn't mistaken, more then a little upset.

"Today's challenge. Run up to a Slytherin and kiss them. You're one of the best Slytherins around, and besides, after getting us food, you deserved it." Regulus looked at the werewolf in stunned silence before looking at the three Marauders behind him. Peter had his mouth open in shock, showing off half eaten food; James was standing with his arm out to stop Sirius; and Sirius was looking somewhere between pissed off, jealous, hurt, and confused.

"O-ok? So, not an actual thing?" This seemed to surprise Remus.

"Oh, no. I, uh, I was doing a dare that we gave each other. Sorry, if that made you uncomfortable." The tawny haired teen scratched his head, looking sheepish.

"It's fine I just, I thought you and Sir-nevermind. It's nothing. Congrats on completing your challenge. I'll see you all later." With that the younger Black left the room. Remus turned to find Sirius giving him an unreadable stare with his arms crossed.

"What?"

"You kissed my brother."

"The challenge said-"

"I know what it said Moony but my brother? And on the lips?" The werewolf looked taken aback. Why was Sirius having such an issue about this? Wouldn't it have been better to have it be Regulus instead of another Slytherin that would most likely hex them?

"It said to kiss them."

"Yeah, on the cheek or something not full on lip-lock!"

"Padfoot, calm down. We weren't specific in where the kiss had to be, just that it had to be a kiss. Moony didn't mean anything by it, did you Moons?"

"No, of course not. Do you think I like Regulus Padfoot?" At his silence Remus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"He's your little brother Pads, I don't think about him like that. Besides, he's not my type."

"Yeah, well what is your type then?"

"Not even Padfoot. My type of person is my business. It certainly wouldn't be my best friend's little brother though. I was just completing the challenge for the day." Remus sat down and started to eat his food. Sirius moved over to him, crouching in front of his desk.

"Swear?"

"Swear." The dark-haired teen sighed in relief.

"Ok, sorry I got upset with you."

"It's fine. I'd be upset if you snogged my brother too." Sirius scrunched up his nose.

"I wouldn't even think about snogging Romulus. One, he's a Beaubatons boy, two, he's your brother." Sirius had just returned to his seat when McGonagall walked in.

"What is all this?"

"Regulus brought us lunch professor. He said he saw us get carted off to detention and decided to bring us lunch." The stern woman didn't look like she believed Sirius. The Black held up his hands in surrender.

"Honest, ask him if you don't believe us."

"I will Mr. Black, I assure you." Silence reigned as she left again, leaving the boys to their lines and food.

* * *

**Review down below please!**


	7. Day 7

**AN: Day 7 here we go~ Thank you to NeonDomino for your reviews. They keep my spirits up. Btw, you guys should read her things. They're amazing!**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I wish I was that awesome.

* * *

**Day 7**

"Ah, Sunday. I love Sundays. Do you know why I love Sundays?"

"Because you get to sleep in? Oh wait, no that can't be it because you're waking me up at an ungodly hour Padfoot. Go back to sleep."

"It's six in the morning Moony, you wake up this early during the week." Sirius tried to pull the blankets away from Remus only to have them snatched back with surprising strength from the wiry teen.

"But on Sundays I sleep till 10 or later. You are cutting into my sleep in time Padfoot."

"But do you know why I love Sundays Moony?"

"If you two don't shut up I will seal your mouths shut. Go back to bed Padfoot!" James' yell came from across the room. Two more voices called out in agreement.

"Frank, Wormtail, Prongs, no one asked you. Moony do you know why I love Sundays?"

"Oh for the love of Merlin, it's because he gets to cuddle with you Remus. He bugs you like this every Sunday until you let him in bed so he'll go back to sleep. Now will you please shut up Sirius?" Frank called from behind his curtains.

"Seriously? That's why you love Sundays Padfoot?" Amber eyes looked out from the mound of blankets to see Sirius nodding his head.

"It's the only day you sleep in so it's the only day I can. You're so warm and I'm usually cold so I sleep better next to you." With a sigh, Remus opened his blankets and scooted over, allowing Sirius inside his makeshift cocoon.

"Ah, warm. I love Sundays." Remus smiled and laid his arm over Sirius as the animagus snuggled closer.

"Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep you mangy mutt." 10am rolled around quickly, though no one woke Remus or Sirius. Frank had left earlier to go meet up with Alice and James and Peter didn't want to wake them up. After all, Sirius really loved his Sundays and Remus really loved his Sunday sleep in time. Around noon Remus finally woke up, finding Sirius completely wrapped around him. The Gryffindor had nestled his head in the crook of his neck, wrapped his arms around him and moved so their legs were intertwined. All in all it was a very intimate position, and one Remus found himself in every Sunday. If he was honest with himself, Remus loved Sundays for this reason too.

"Oi, you two finally awake?"

"I am, Padfoot's not. I smell ham." James' smiling face appeared in his view a moment later with two plates of food.

"You and that nose Moony. Next you're going to tell me you can smell when one of us is sad or something."

"Sad, no. Aroused, yes."

"Serious?" Peter set down their bottles of pumpkin juice, looking at Remus in disbelief.

"Oh he's almost always aroused. Padfoot exudes pheromones. I swear he's almost made of sex." The pair turned their wide eyes on him. What did he say?

"I think he meant serious as in not joking, not Sirius the person."

"Did you just say Sirius naturally smells like sex to you?"

"Yeah, did you?" Remus looked down to see a pair of curious silvery eyes on him. Crap, Sirius was awake.

"I just meant that you're aroused a lot or that you have a high pheromone level is all. You actually smell like leather, myrrh, and cinnamon." Sirius blinked at him from his spot in Remus' arms.

"Do you know what we all smell like?" James sat down on the edge of the bed. The tawny haired teen nodded.

"You smell like grass, broom polish, and myrrh and Wormtail smells like cedar wood, cardamom, and a touch of sulfur."

"Sulfur?"

"You play too much exploding snap." The chubby blonde shrugged and nodded. He did play it a lot.

"Wait, how come both Padfoot and I smell like Myrrh?"

"It's a sign of old blood. You guys both come from old wizarding families. Regulus smells like it too. So does Dumbledore. The older the family, the stronger the smell. I think it's a smell of ancient magic in the bloodline."

"Oh. That makes sense." James got off the bed as Sirius sat up, grabbing one of the bottles of pumpkin juice and handing the other to his cuddle buddy.

"You smell like parchment, chocolate, and...i don't know how to describe it. It's like a woods-y scent but not and kind of like copper but not."

"It's the wolf. You're smelling the wolf. Wait, how can you even distinguish what I smell like Padfoot?" Sirius took a drink and tapped his nose.

"Ever since I transformed into my animagus for the first time my sense of smell has gotten really sharp. I like the smell by the way. The wolf? It adds a great depth to your scent." Remus blushed, looking away from his friend. His eyes fell on the calendar.

"Why don't we open today's door, yeah?" James nodded, grabbing the calendar and handing it to Sirius.

"Remus opened it yesterday. Your turn Pads." The dark-haired teen set down his drink and took hold of the calendar. Once he had the paper, he handed the calendar back to James.

"Let's see, today's challenge is 'Make the trees in the Great Hall house colors. So change three of the trees to be red, blue, and yellow."

"What about Slytherin?"

"Trees are already green Wormtail, though we could always do a Slytherin green. It's different than the pine green the trees are." Sirius stood up and moved to get dressed. Remus followed suit shortly after before they both sat and ate their food. The four each decided to take a tree and change the color of it. Peter got Slytherin after he lost their game of rock-paper-scissors first. Sirius lost next and got Hufflepuff. James lost last but since Remus won and wanted Ravenclaw, James got Gryffindor.

"Ready lads? The Great Hall should be clear by now." True to James' word, the Great Hall was indeed clear. It took a few minutes for their spells to take hold but once they did the trees started to change, quite like most did in the Autumn months.

"They'll be completely changed by dinner." Remus said, noting the rate the leaves were changing.

"Awesome. Ok, back to the dorm yeah?"

"Actually, I'm going to head to the library for a bit."

"Moony!" Sirius gave a dog-like whine.

"Padfoot!" The werewolf responded in a mockingly similar fashion.

"There are plenty of books in the dorm."

"None on transmutation properties of the tropical merfolk."

"The-what now?" James nudged Peter, tilting his head toward the door. The two of them left without being noticed by their friends.

"The transmutation properties of the tropical merfolk. They mutate to be able to live in the warmer tropical water. It's quite fascinating actually."

"How do they mutate?"

"Don't know, I was going to look for a book that explained it." Sirius nodded, thinking for a moment before slinging his arm around Remus' shoulders.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

"You're willing to go to the library with me. To look for a book. That's educational. That's not required. ...Are you feeling ok?" Remus put a hand to Sirius' forehead to check if he was running a fever. Nope. No fever.

"Would you stop? I happen to love transfiguration and have looked up educational things in the past that wasn't required for school. Most of it for you Moons. Of course I'd want to know how merfolk transmutate to survive in a new environment. And if you read it to me, I'd really like then." Remus gave him a wry smile.

"And massage your scalp while I'm at it?" Sirius grinned.

"I would never say no to that." The werewolf chuckled and moved toward the door, feeling Sirius' arm drop off his shoulder. He turned and took hold of his hand.

"Come on then you mangy mutt. Let's go find us a book."

* * *

**Review down below, make my holidays brighter**


	8. Day 8

**AN: Yay Day 8~ Onward with the story! Thank you to NeonDomino and Connie rose for reviewing. It made my very terrible night better.**

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter, I do not.

* * *

**Day 8**

"Ow! Fucking hell!" That was the noise Gryffindor Tower's sixth year boys dorm woke up to.

"Moony? Is that you?"

"No, it's your great aunt's left toenail. Yes it's me!" A moment later light flooded the room. There on the floor, was Remus rubbing his knee and looking at an object in the middle of the floor with disdain.

"You tripped on a shoe?"

"One of your damn boots Padfoot."

"What happened?"

"I didn't know your boot was in the middle of the floor and tripped on it, banging my knee on the radiator. Which, by the way, is metal and hard and hurts like hell."

"Why didn't you look where you were going?" James asked, rubbing his eyes. Remus glared at him hard. Sirius offered his hand to help the werewolf up.

"He can't see where he's going Prongs. Moony leaves the light off for us. I didn't realize I'd left my boot in the middle of the floor. Sorry Moons."

"It's fine Padfoot. I didn't mean to wake you guys up."

"It's fine, we should probably get up an..." Peter yawned, making the last of his sentence impossible to understand.

"Yeah, why don't one of you open the calendar door and find out what today's challenge is." James grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom, the shower coming on a moment later. Sirius started to get dressed as Remus picked up the calendar.

"How much you want to bet today will get us in trouble?" The dog animagus shrugged.

"Probably will given that yesterday Dumbledore gave us 20 house points for 'showing the diversity of Hogwarts while at the same time showing the unity of the school in it's holiday spirit.' Seriously, what does that even mean?"

"He's talking about all the trees being different colors but decorated the same. We're all different houses but we form a unified, single school. The colors show diversity, the decorations show unity. Though I think he was trying to make up some points that McGonagall took away for the beard thing. Dumbledore thought it was funny that she had a beard like his own."

"Everyone is stuck on the beard thing."

"You're lucky she didn't kill you." Peter stated as he made his way over, now completely dressed. Sirius waved his hand, taking his seat next to Remus.

"Yeah, yeah. What's today's challenge?" The amber-eyed teen had the scroll of paper but hadn't opened it yet.

"'Animate a snowman...really?'"

"That one was mine. My dad did that once when I was five. It's still my favorite holiday memory from when I was a kid."

"This will have to wait till after school."

"What will?" James had come out of the bathroom with a towel on his head.

"Animating a snowman."

"Ah, yeah. Till after school then. So, who wants breakfast?" Mondays always felt really slow but even slower today now that the boys had something to look forward to. After what felt like a year, they were dismissed from their final class of the day and all but raced back to the dorm to put up their bags. James stopped on their way outside when he spotted Lily Evans.

"Hey Evans. Do you want to build a snowman?" She looked surprised by the offer but stopped to think for a moment.

"With who?"

"The four of us. Or just me if you'd like." Remus sighed.

"And you ruined it James."

"No thanks!"

"The four of us then. Come on, Evans. You build great snowmen."

"I know that Potter, but I've already built three this weekend. Good luck in molding snow." With that the red head turned back around.

"Damn. I almost had her."

"Sure you did Prongs, sure you did." Sirius guided his best friend out the door and down the stairs to the white covered grounds of Hogwarts. They found Lily's snowmen easily and decided to animate them along with their own.

"What if we made our animagus forms and animated them? Moony's can be a regular wolf." Sirius asked while picking up some snow to mold.

"Sounds good to me, Moony? Wormtail?" James looked at the two boys to find Remus already forming snow for a wolf and Peter molding a snowball.

"I'd say they're in Prongs." The chaser nodded and started on his stag snow-creature. It took the boys a few hours to get the proportions right for the snowmen, not to mention the spell. But once they had it all right the animals and snowmen came to life.

"Lily's makes me think of Frosty the Snowman."

"Is he an animated snowman?" Remus nodded at James.

"Yeah, he came to life with a magic hat. It's a popular Christmas song."

"Sounds weird." Sirius had come up after throwing a snowball for his dog snow-creature to chase.

"It's a classic."

"Snow-Moony and Snow-Padfoot are playing." The two stopped and turned to look at Peter before noticing that their wolf and dog snow-creatures were indeed chasing each other around and rolling in the snow, somehow not having it stick to their snowy bodies.

"Aww, look it Moons. Your wolf likes my dog." Remus shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Only as much as your dog likes my wolf."

"My dog loves your wolf Moony."

"Well then my wolf loves your dog." Neither boy admitted that their words made the other's heart pick up it's pace. As they made their way to the castle Remus could've sworn he heard Sirius whisper 'If only.' but he couldn't be sure.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I couldn't resist the Frozen reference. I was playing my music on shuffle and it came on while I was writing the chapter so...yeah. Also, I feel like people have forgotten that Olaf wasn't the first animated snowman. They have apparently forgotten good ol' Frosty so I had make sure the guy knew he wasn't forgotten by all in lieu of Olaf, who likes warm hugs. Don't get me wrong. I like Olaf. Just saying Frosty was first and btw peoples, he liked warm hugs too. ;P **

**Now that my rant is over,  
Please Review~**


	9. Day 9

**AN: Over a third the way done~ Yay! Thank you for the reviews Neon and my mysterious Guest reviewer. I had a better night. Mostly because my problem was asleep the whole time and wasn't raising all sorts of hell. It was nice. Though I did have a minor breakdown when getting to work. No big. I'm better now. ^.^**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I would need a genie's wish for that. Though I would probably wish for the world to be real and for me to be a metamorphmagus instead of wishing to own the series.

* * *

**Day 9**

"Tuesdays suck."

"Padfoot really..."

"Suck!"

"It's just double Potions with-"

"A group of smart ass know-it-alls." Remus sighed as they made their way down into the dungeons. Several students in blue and bronze turned to glare at them. Sirius wasn't really being subtle.

"What if tonight we do whatever you like, mate?" James asked as he slung his arm around the agitated Black's shoulders.

"You have Quidditch practice tonight. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Well there's still Moony and Wormtail."

"Wormtail has a date with McKinnon and I wouldn't stop that miracle if my life depended on it. Moony has a stupid study group with the stupid know-it-alls tonight. I'm going to be left to my own devices." James and Remus looked at each other in a silent debate. The chaser's eyes widened as he glanced at the dog animagus. The werewolf understood and nodded.

"How about I don't go to study group today and we do the calendar challenge? Just the two of us since Prongs and Wormtail are tied up tonight." That seemed to brighten his friend's mood instantly.

"Really? Yeah! That'd be great." The three of them walked into Potions and took their seats at the back of the class with Sirius and Remus at one table and James taking his seat next to Peter. Remus and James had been switched but after Peter had a brewed a potion wrong and caused it to hit Remus, who then had a severe reaction to it, they had permanently switched places.

Today they were brewing Amortentia potion and it quickly became apparent to Sirius that he already knew what it would smell like. He almost wondered how hadn't noticed before their first run in with Amortentia last year. As the class wore on, the smell got stronger and stronger. Such a heady concoction of scents. It was near impossible to concentrate by the end of class. Thankfully they were dismissed and the students quickly dispersed. James waved good-bye as he headed outside to the Pitch for practice and Peter had forgotten anything beyond Marlene McKinnon as he raced upstairs to meet her in the Great Hall. Remus shook his head with a smile as he watched the chubby blonde zoom up the stairs.

"Come on, let's go see what the calendar has in store for us today." The pair headed upstairs into their dorm room and getting settled. Sirius had just laid down on his bed to stretch out when Remus laid down next to him with the calendar in his hands. The potion was strong, but his smell was stronger.

"What's the challenge?" The piece of paper was handed over as the calendar found it's way back to the night stand. Sirius unrolled the paper as Remus leaned in closer so he could read it with him.

"Charm a sleigh to give students rides around the castle. Where would we find a sleigh?"

"The ones that they use to bring students to the castle on September first would do..."

"Do you know where they're kept all year though Moony?" The amber-eyed teen nodded.

"In the shed by Hagrid's house. We could pull out four or five of them and charm them, that way the sleighs come by at a more frequent interval for students to hop in."

"How do you know where they're kept." Sirius asked as they got up to head outside.

"Detention back in third year. I had to clean and polish the carriages."

"That's brutal."

"You were cleaning all the old potions pots Padfoot, I wasn't really complaining."

"Oh yeah, and James was in the owlery cleaning...why didn't Wormtail get detention like we did?"

"He was in the Hospital Wing because of the prank. Remember? He had a cracked rib, a broken foot, and a dislocated shoulder."

"Oh yeah, he ran into one of the ice patches and fell down the stairs." Sirius still remembered that being the one and only prank they had ever aborted. Peter's fall had spooked them quite a bit, and while it would be funny to see Slytherins slip on the invisible ice patches and fall on the backsides, they hadn't thought of them falling down the stairs. And even though they had pulled out of the prank and undid their work, they had received a week's detention because Peter had gotten so badly hurt. The pair made their way over to the shed and opened it up to find all the carriages.

"Four or five Padfoot?"

"Five, it's a big castle." Together they brought out each sleigh, cleaning it quickly and charming it to go around the perimeter of the castle, stopping in front of the large main doors for five minutes each time they come around so students could get on and off. Then as they finished with the last one, Sirius hopped up, holding his hand out to the werewolf.

"Care to take a ride with me Moony?" The smile he got in return was all the answer he needed. Remus took his hand and hopped up into the carriage.

"We should see if the house elves will put some blankets in the carriages so the students could keep warm."

"That sounds like a great idea, but for now, let's just enjoy the ride." James found them an hour later still riding around in the carriage. As they neared the castle doors to finally get out the three teens noticed Peter holding out his hand to help Marlene up into a waiting carriage.

"Wormtail may just have himself a girlfriend."

"I know, I'm so proud of our boy Padfoot. Look what we've done." Remus rolled his eyes and started to head to the door.

"Come on you two, let's leave him to his date. You can tease him later when Marlene isn't around. Don't ruin today for him." James and Sirius turned toward the castle looking slightly offended.

"We wouldn't do that. Not when Wormtail's finally got himself a bird."

"Yeah, and besides, McKinnon's awesome. She lives near my parents and is actually pretty crazy about Pete. Kept dropping hints about it and asking questions about him."

"Bet you loved that Prongs."

"I didn't mind, I knew Wormtail liked her so why not push her to ask him?" James didn't acknowledge the looks of mild shock on either Sirius or Remus' face. Despite all the teasing, he really did think Wormtail was a great guy and that he deserved to be loved as much as the next guy. If his answering Marlene's inssent questions achieved that then he was going to do without complaint.

* * *

**I felt like James would try to help Peter be happy since they were at one time the best of friends. All the teasing and jokes aside they all cared deeply for one another. So...yeah. That's my reasoning.**

**Please review down below!**


	10. Day 10

**AN: Well I found my mysterious Guest reviewer. Thank you Connie rose~ You and NeonDomino raise my spirits so much. I'm glad you are enjoying the story! My day was so much better than the weekend. It made me very happy. Btw, if you guys like wolfstar and want to read more I have other wolfstar stories you can check out. Also, in case you don't like mine, Neon has a ton of them and they are brilliant!**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, has never been mine, and I doubt will ever be mine.

* * *

**Day 10**

"We are going to get hexed for this."

"No we aren't Padfoot."

"Then why don't you do it first Prongs?"

"Because _you_ were the one that said you wanted to do today's challenge."

"That was before I knew what it was. I don't want hexed! Not by Hufflepuffs of all people. I mean come on, how embarrassing would that be?" James and Sirius had been arguing for a few minutes while walking to class with Remus and Peter trailing in silence. Neither boy wanted to be the first to do the challenge and the other two didn't know how to diffuse the stalemate. Finally Remus sighed and grabbed Nora Tyler as she passed them and hugged her. The two black-haired boys stopped and stared.

"There. Now neither of you were the first to do the challenge. Seriously, why did you make a challenge that says to 'Give hugs to random Hufflepuffs.'?" James shrugged and started to head toward Charms again.

"Because they're friendly and love hugs? I don't know. There's a challenge for every house. Gryffindor gift exchange, Slytherin kiss, Hufflepuff hug, and...Pete what was the eagles?"

"Decorate their common room. You said they were too uptight to let loose and decorate for Christmas."

"That's right, yeah. Decorate Ravenclaw." Remus rolled his eyes as he led the way into the classroom.

"That's absurd."

"Roll your eyes all you want Moony, I know I'm right." James stated as he grabbed an unknowing second year Hufflepuff boy and hugged him really quick. The poor kid looked so lost as to what happened.

"I don't think you are."

"Those are betting words Moony. Are you sure you want to bet against me?" Sirius snorted from his spot beside Remus.

"Are _you_ sure you want to bet against Moony? I mean he rarely loses a bet Prongs." Remus smirked at Sirius' statement. That may have been that he was just good at playing the odds but it was nice to hear the gray-eyed teen backing him up.

"Damn right I'm sure. If Ravenclaw isn't decorated for Christmas then you have to...give me your chocolate stash."

"Prongs-" Sirius started to protest but Remus held up his hand.

"It's fine Padfoot. I will agree to your terms Prongs, but if Ravenclaw _is_ decorated for Christmas then _you_ have to lay off of Lily. No more asking her out or showing off for her."

"But that's my future wife Mo-"

"My chocolate stash James." The chaser hung his head for a moment before determination took hold in his eyes. He shook his friend's hand roughly.

"Deal."

"Oh, and neither of us can interfere with Ravenclaw itself, whether it be sneaking in and changing the common room so we'd win or getting someone else to it. That goes for you two as well. Got it?" The werewolf looked between Peter and Sirius, making sure they understood.

"Fine. Ravenclaw's left to their own devices until the challenge comes up and we see which one is the winner. And then I'll have a ton of chocolate to eat." The bespectacled boy took his seat on the other side of Sirius.

"I think it'll be me enjoying some peace from the Lily-obsessing."

"Whatever you say Moony."

"It's your funeral Prongs." Sirius said as he leaned over his chair to hug the Hufflepuff girl in front of him.

"You have no faith in me Padfoot."

"No, I just know better than to bet against Moony. Let alone argue with him."

"That's because you're whipped." Sirius opened his mouth to answer but Remus beat him to it.

"I think it's I just trained him well Prongs. Padfoot knows when not to fight me."

"You like when Padfoot fights, don't lie."

"He's better at it than you. It's more of a workout. You go down too easy."

"Wait, are we even talking about arguing anymore here guys?" Wormtail was watching them in confusion. This was so not part of their plan. Remus looked surprised.

"Of course, what else would we be talking about?"

"Never mind..." The boys let the subject drop as they watched Peter hug the Hufflepuff next to him and get a stinging jinx in return.

"Ow!"

"You owe me two packs of Drooble's Prongs."

"Damn, I thought for sure it would be Moony to get hit first."

"Like I said, I know better than to bet against Moony."

* * *

**In case you guys are wondering and don't know. Drooble's is Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Sirius chews gum about as much as Remus eats chocolate. At least in my mind he does.**

**Review below!  
It would make me so very happy.**


	11. Day 11

**AN: Day 11. Today is a sad day for me. Today is the one year anniversary of my grandmother's passing. I miss her so much and it still hurts to think about. This week has been such awfulness. The bad weekend, then my mom putting the family dog down on the 9th because she couldn't even go down the stairs anymore and was hurting herself trying because she would get to the top and then fall down them again, and then today. No wonder I'm so emotional and frayed. But, on the bright side, my grandmother isn't suffering anymore and hopefully enjoying her afterlife crocheting blankets to her heart's content with Sasha-dog at her feet.  
**

**Btw, Neo, you are correct in thinking that's what Wormtail was thinking. But then again, weren't we all? Also, I don't mind that you were my mystery guest reviewer Connie rose. I loved the review all the same. No bubbles were popped for me. I was still happy. ^.^**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Day 11**

"You really think this is a good idea for a challenge Prongs?"

"Yeah, why, don't you Padfoot?"

"Honestly? No. The house elves are nice and kind here. If it were the ones at Grimauld Place I'd be all for it but making a giant mess for the house elves here at Hogwarts seems mean. I get that we make big enough messes on our own but to go out of our way to make one just so they'd clean it up. I don't like it." Sirius sighed and laid down on his bed. Peter shrugged when James looked to him for help. Obviously they weren't going to convince him. They needed a certain tawny-haired teen for that. One that just so happened to have exited the bathroom at that very moment in time.

"Oi, Moony. What do you think of today's challenge? 'Make a giant mess for the house elves'." Sirius looked at James as he spoke before turning to the freshly-showed werewolf.

"Sounds ok. Why?"

"Really? You'd want to make a big mess for others to clean up Moony?"

"Well, no. I don't usually but the house elves love to stay busy. Why do you think that always give you extra things when you sneak down to the Kitchens Padfoot? It's not because they have to or are wanting to please you. You genuinely make them happy by making them useful because you make so many messes so they want to show their gratitude." The Black raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because the house elves at home aren't like that at all."

"Well no, the house elves at your house probably hate you."

"So why do they like you so much then Moony?" Peter sat down on the bed, looking up at his friend.

"Oh, because of the Library." The lost looks on their faces asked the question on their minds for them.

"I move books around. Put things out order so they have to go back and fix it. Kipper, the house elf with the big purple eyes, told me once that it was his favorite part of the day. It's in a house elf's nature to care for their charges and they love to take care of them. We, as students of Hogwarts, are the Hogwarts house elves' charges. So, making a mess for them seems reasonable. They would love that."

"Alright. Let's do it." James raised an eyebrow at the dog animagus.

"Really Padfoot? Just like that you agree?"

"What? Moony's logic is sound. You can't argue with him. Believe me, I've tried."

"Yes but you love to argue and Moony loves when you do."

"Are we back on this again?" Peter groaned, hiding his head in his hands.

"Well I know when not to argue." Remus smiled at Sirius and patted his head, enjoying the feel of the silky black hair.

"I've trained you well." Despite the almost derogatory words the werewolf spoke, the affection in his voice made it a complement to Sirius. The Black grinned at Remus before nuzzling slightly into the hand on his head. James rolled his eyes. Why they ever needed to make this plan was beyond him. Couldn't they see it? Everyone else had, it seemed.

"Alright so where are we going to make a mess then?"

"Hmm. Well somewhere with a lot of space since there are a lot of house elves and you want to give them something to keep them busy right?" The chaser nodded at Remus.

"I got the perfect place." The Prefect led them down the stairs and out of the common room, turning slightly before opening his arms out toward the large moving staircase in front of them.

"The Grand Staircase?"

"Yeah, think of it Prongs. What place in all of Hogwarts is bigger than this?"

"He has a point. But what about Gryffindor students? We'd be inconveniencing them more than anyone else. Ravenclaw Tower comes out at the fifth floor. Hufflepuff is on fourth and the snakes are in the dungeons. Our house has the farthest to go on the Staircase." Remus held up his hand and motioned for them to follow him. About halfway down the seventh floor corridor the teen stopped and pulled a book on the bookcase.

"The secret passageways. You know, if Gryffindors take the one here to the fourth floor and then the fourth floor passage behind the tapestry to the second floor, they would only have one flight to go to make it to the Great Hall. Moony, that's genius."

"Thank you Wormtail. Now, shall we boys?" Together, the four of them systematically went down the Grand Staircase making a giant mess as they went. By the time they made it to the bottom it honestly looked like Zonkos had blown up on the stairs. James held up his fist to Sirius, getting a fist bump in return.

"Awesome."

"I hope the house elves like it. I've never put so much work into making a mess. Not even at our parties." Sirius was honestly amazed at the beautiful monstrosity they had created. The house elves would be busy for a while.

"I know, me either. So, who's ready for dinner?" The ring-leaders of the Marauders turned to look at their cohorts.

"Famished."

"Starving."

"Alright then, let's go. I wonder what's for dinner." James moved to the front of their group as they headed toward the Great Hall.

"I smell fried chicken. And steak. And ham."

"Of course you do Moony." James smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"You'll like dessert Padfoot. It's something banana."

"Oh let it be banana cream pie. I've been craving that for almost a month now."

* * *

**Review please and make my day a bit brighter**


	12. Day 12

**AN: Day 12~ It was a very nice day off for me. Did a lot of running around though. I was out of the house most of the day actually. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Day 12**

"I wonder if Dumbledore will react as badly as McGonagall did?"

"We got lucky with one detention, Prongs."

"It was an all fucking day detention Moony. It was like a week's worth of detentions all rolled into one."

"It was your idea of a challenge Prongs."

"You're the one that carried it out Padfoot."

"Yeah, because you lot were too scared to."

"Boys! Come on, why are we arguing about this? It's past, we served our time, and everyone loved it. So let's move on. What is it we have to do to Dumbledore's beard, Prongs?" Peter effectively stopped the argument brewing between James and Sirius. Remus took the piece of paper from the chaser's hand, unrolling it.

"'Spell Dumbledore's beard Christmas colors.' Interesting concept. Just his beard? That's a bit tougher than all of his hair." James nodded.

"I know, that's why it's just his beard. This way we have more of a challenge."

"Hmm, what Christmas colors are we thinking here? Red and green? Blue and white? Silver and gold? Huh...silver and gold, red and green. Anyone ever notice how Christmas colors are usually paired up Slytherin and Gryffindor colors?"

"Since age seven, Padfoot. It's ok. You were stunted by your parents. You didn't know any better." James tried to backpedal at the glare he received from his snarky comment.

"What if we make his beard like a Christmas tree? Have the beard turn green with blue spots and red spots like ornaments and wrapped with silver and gold as garland." The three boys turned to Peter in shock. He didn't have the super brilliant ideas often but when he did...they were superb. The rat animaus watched as three identical grins spread across their faces.

"Brilliant Wormtail!"

"That's going to look fantastic!"

"Definitely a challenge." As one they started to plan how to go about doing the spell work. Remus and James worked on the different charms to shape the colors as they wanted. Peter ran to the kitchen to get snacks as Sirius practiced James' and Remus' spells in layers on a white towel to see if they looked right. If it didn't the boys would tweak the spell or Sirius moved the order the spells went in until it looked right.

Once the towel looked perfect they four started to perfect their charms to ensure that the challenge would be completed with precision. By the time dinner rolled around they were set to put their plan in motion. Dumbledore was up on the podium talking about the weekend and the things that were planned; sledding on the grounds, Hogsmeade for Christmas shopping, hot cocoa and Christmas stories in the library, snowman building, tag with the animated snow-creatures on the grounds., and of course, the sleigh rides that had started up for an unknown reason. He had just gotten to the sleigh rides when his beard started to change. The students gasped, whispers immediately picking up through out the hall.

"Now, now children. Settle down. It's nothing to be alarmed about."

"Potter! Black!" James cringed a little at McGonagall's voice.

"Does she always have to say our names like that?"

"Does she always have to say yours first? Can't it ever be Black and then Potter?"

"Really Padfoot, _that's_ what you're stuck on?"

"Boys!"

"Now, now Minerva, it's alright. The boys are just doing as I asked them to." Silence fell as the students looked at the four stunned sixth years.

"Dumbledore's lost it." Sirius got three heads nodding in agreement.

"What Albus?"

"I saw the Christmas cheer they have been spreading about Hogwarts and asked if they could give me some as well. It looks like they did a wonderful job, don't you think? Kind of like a Christmas tree, am I right boys?" The Marauders nodded, not trusting their voices at the moment.

"Excellent. Though I think, it could use some lights." With a small flourish the headmaster cast Lumos on his beard, making it light up with mulitcolored lights.

"He's taking this sooo much better than Minnie."

"Taking better? He's making it better Padfoot! Never thought to add lights." McGonagall looked at a loss for words.

"There, I think I'll keep it like this till Christmas. Thank you boys. Now, how about we get on with dinner?" The food appeared on the tables and quickly the Great Hall filled with noise again. Sirius shook his head.

"Amazing. You aim to prank the headmaster and he just rolls with it."

"He's always done that Padfoot. Every time we try he just laughs and either adds to it, joins in, or gives us house points for creativity. I'm honestly starting to think he finds it fun when we target him." Remus shrugged at James' words.

"Probably. He does seem to enjoy it. At least we got away unscathed this time." The boys nodded in agreement. This was probably the best possible way for their prank to turn out.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Review below please~  
**


	13. Day 13

**AN: Sorry this is a day late, and the next chapter will most likely be a day late as well. My hours picked up so much it's hard to find time to do this.**

**Thank you for the reviews NeonDomino, StubbyBoardman13, and my Lol (Guest) reviewer. I love the support you guys are showing, along with all my favorites and follows. Lol (Guest) I did know that Neo has an advent calendar story that has a few themes that are similar. This is understandable given the time of year and how many Christmas related things a person can do. Eventually some of them will overlap. She's actually a really good writer. (I read almost all her stuff.) Thank you for the support but Neo is my friend so please don't be rude about her writing.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Day 13**

"Come on Moony, why must you be up at the crack of dawn on Saturday? I would love for more than just Sunday morning naps." Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius, who was hanging his head over his bed so all the blood rushed to his brain.

"I help Madame Pomfrey on Saturday mornings. Do you realize how many students end up in the Hospital Wing on Friday night into Sunday."

"That's where you disappear to?"

"Yep. But if it will make you feel better you can crawl under my covers and go to sleep." Remus stood up from tying his shoes and pulled on his favorite brown cardigan.

"What if I come with you and help out?"

"I wouldn't think you'd want to help with students who've either drank too much or did something stupid and gotten hurt."

"Hey my bedside manner is awesome."

"With me, yes. With everyone else...well, look how you treated James last year when he broke his leg during the match against Hufflepuff last year." Sirius couldn't help but grin at the memory.

"True...alright. I'll just curl up under your warm covers and go back to dreaming." Remus rolled his eyes as he watched the dark-haired teen dart from his bed into the werewolf's.

"Whatever helps you sleep Padfoot."

A little while later Sirius woke up to a cold burst from the blankets being pulled back. Shivering slightly he curled up into the warmth that was radiating in the bed.

"Not even in bed two seconds Padfoot and you're already latched on." The dark-haired teen felt more than heard the chuckle as he cuddled into the warmth more.

"Padfoot."

"No...sleep."

"Padfooot~" Sirius shook his head and wrapped himself around the body next to him. It felt so nice, he really couldn't resist.

"Padfoot. We have a challenge to do." Groaning, the Black looked up into a pair of amused amber eyes. Remus...who happened to still be dressed and holding the calendar. James and Peter were sitting on his bed looking rather exasperated. Vaguely, he wondered why. Finally, Sirius sat up and opened the Day 13 door, pulling out the paper and handing the calendar back to Remus, who tossed it to James to put on his bedside table.

"De-oh this is going to be fun. 'Decorate the Ravenclaw common room for Christmas (because you know those bookworms won't do it.)'"

"Fun but we have to wait till after curfew. The eagles won't like us just strolling into their common room to decorate for Christmas. Prongs, do you have the stuff for this one too?" Remus looked over to their ring leader on Sirius' bed. The chaser nodded.

"Sure do. Lots of blue, white, and bronze decorations."

"And if I'm right and they've already decorated?"

"Then we add to it. No sense in letting all the decorations go to waste."

"Well, if we have to wait till later, I'm going back to bed. How Moony can stand getting up at seven on Saturdays is beyond me." Peter yawned and headed back to his bed with the intention of snoozing.

"Well I'm already up so I'm going to head down to the Pitch and do some drills. See you boys later." James grabbed his Quidditch gear as he saluted his dorm mates before heading downstairs. Remus stared down at Sirius still in his pajamas and curled up in his bed. The werewolf shrugged.

"Sure, what the hell." A moment later Remus had taken off his jeans and cardigan and burrowed down into the blankets with his best friend. Sirius' eyes widened in delight.

"I get warm cuddles on a Saturday?"

"Yep, now go back to sleep."

"I'm loving Saturday...Moony cuddles."

"You are such a git." Sirius grinned and rubbed his nose against Remus'.

"Love you too Moons." With that the pair of canines fell back asleep.

* * *

"Coast is clear, there's no one in the Ravenclaw common room."

"Sweet, let's go."

"Prongs, do you mind if I ask how you plan to get into Ravenclaw Tower? I mean it's great that the room is empty but do you know how to get in?"

"Sure, a password...oh didn't think about that." Remus rolled his eyes and stepped forward to stand in front of the common room. The three boys watched the tawny-haired Prefect knock the eagle shaped knocker. To their surprise, instead of someone coming to open the door, they heard a voice answer the knocking.

"What occurs once in every minute,

twice in every moment,

yet never in a thousand years?" Remus was silent for a moment before smiling.

"The letter 'M'." With a soft click the door swung open to allow the boys entry. James eagerly climbed in first with the others following him.

"Bloody hell! Fuck, this sucks!" Remus' smile grew wider when he saw the beautiful decorations the Ravenclaws had put out. James glared at the smug look on his face.

"Not a word Lupin."

"No more Lily-obsessing. I love making bets with you. Next time, can my prize be you not messing with your hair all the time?"

"Shut up Moony."

"You're the stupid twot that decided to try to bet Moony's chocolate, Prongs." Sirius stated as he grabbed some of their decorations and started to add some of them to the already sufficiently decorated common room. It was actually fairly hard to add more to the common room but in the end they were able to use over half their decorations in the eagles' Tower.

"Who would have thought Ravenclaw would decorate for Christmas?" James looked down at the decorations in his bag that they weren't able to use.

"Well they're not just all about books you know, besides, Ravenclaw is an over-achieving house. Of course they'd go over board on the decorating." Remus shook his head. He figured that would have been obvious but apparently not.

"Well regardless, the deed is done and the challenge is complete."

"So is our deal Prongs. No more obsessing over every little thing involving Lily. Understand?" The chaser nodded, albeit reluctantly, and the four boys headed back to their own dorm wondering what the challenge tomorrow would be. Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus' shoulders.

"Hey Moony? Since I already wake you up on Sunday mornings can I just crash in your bed tonight so I don't wake up freezing in the morning?" The teen looked sideways at him for a moment in consideration.

"Would it stop you from interrupting my sleep in the morning?" Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"Fine. But if you wake me up then I will kick you out of bed. Understand."

"Yes sir!" That night James watched Sirius crawl under the covers next to Moony and shook his head. Seriously, how were they not together yet?

* * *

**Reviews? Please?**


	14. Day 14

**AN: Day 14 a day late. I finally had time to play catch up. Also, my Mozilla firefox won't connect to fanfiction. Is anyone else having this issue or is it just me? Because it's seriously annoying. I use Mozilla for everything.**

**Thank you guys for the reviews, favorites, and follows, I appreciate them.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**Day 14**

"Moony...Moony."

"I believe there was a threat about waking me up." Remus didn't even open his eyes at the voice but he heard a quiet laugh.

"Yeah if it's before at least 10 am. Moony, it's almost 2:00." Amber eyes shot open as the werewolf looked outside.

"How did we sleep that long?"

"Well, I like to think you're comfortable enough around me that you just stayed asleep. Truth is we didn't get to bed till almost five this morning. We spent a lot of time in Ravenclaw last night." Sirius tilted his head a little bit as he took in Remus' ruffled appearance. The disheveled look was definitely one of his favorites.

"Prongs brought us lunch. How do you feel about soup and sandwiches?"

"I'll take the roast beef one if it's alright with you. The other smells spicy." Sirius handed over the roast beef sandwich with the tomato bisque soup and took the spinach and fennel soup with it's sandwich.

"It's buffalo chicken. Prongs must have gone to the kitchens for this."

"Probably." The pair ate in silence as they watched the snow fall outside. They were just finishing up when James and Peter came inside.

"Oh they're up. Finally." James stated as he took his glasses off to clean them.

"What do you mean 'finally'?"

"Moony is very possessive of you apparently Padfoot. We went to wake you two up earlier to get some food before opening the calendar and Moony growled, pulled you closer and kicked Wormtail."

"In his defense you made me wake them up for breakfast."

"Yeah well, Padfoot wakes up every Sunday at a ridiculously stupid hour so I figured it was our turn." Remus looked Sirius for a moment before turning to Peter.

"Are you alright Wormtail?" The shorter teen waved off the concern.

"Yeah, no worries. You didn't hurt me that bad. I have insulation for a reason."

"Which is why you are the one to wake them up. Moony would rupture one of my organs." Remus rolled his eyes and got up, Sirius following suit.

"Well let me get dressed really quick and then we can do today's challenge." After a few minutes Remus came out of the bathroom fully dressed, noticing that Sirius had just changed in the dorm itself like usual. James was holding the calendar while opening and closing Day 14's door.

"Go ahead Prongs. What's the challenge?" The chaser immediately pulled out the paper and set the calendar back down.

"This is a Padfoot one."

"A me one? How?" Sirius stood up to see what the paper said but his best friend was too quick.

"Wormtail and I put a challenge for each house but also a challenge for each Marauder. Wormtail's was the sleighs, which you two did, but the rest of ours haven't come up yet. Today is yours."

"Sorry Wormtail."

"It's fine. I wanted the sleighs so Marly and I could ride in them. By the way, the animate a snowman one was for Evans but Prongs couldn't get her to go with us."

"One day I will though. One day."

"Prongs! My challenge?" Sirius wasn't about to let James get on a Lily Evans tangent, regardless if he agreed to not obsess over her as much or not.

"Oh, well you know how you hate the cold but love sledding?"

"Yeah?"

"Well today's challenge is to 'Turn the Grand Staircase into a giant sledding hill.' That way you don't get cold but can have fun sledding."

"That's dangerous Prongs. The staircase moves. How can we have it be a sledding hill when it moves?"

"Oh, I thought of that. The sleds will be spelled to the staircase. So if it's in the process of moving then the sleigh will stop until the stairs stop and take off again at the speed they were at beforehand. I did my research on this Moony, promise."

"And how are we getting back to the top of the stairs?"

"Easy, you know those muggle contraptions that take people to the top of the mountain?"

"You mean ski lifts Prongs?"

"Yeah those! We set up one that goes vertically up and will drop you back off at the top of the stairs so you can go again, or Gryffindors can go to the common room."

"And what about the other floors Prongs?"

"We can add in a spell that will stop the lifts in case people need to get off at a different floor. And it could be on either wall since they lead to different corridors." Remus could honestly say he had nothing more he could throw at James. The Potter seemed to have thought this completely through. Which again, begged the question, how long did he spend making the calendar?

"Alright, Padfoot since it's your challenge, lead the way." The werewolf gestured to the door for Sirius to get in front of him. The other three followed him out to the top of the staircase.

"So we use a snow fall spell?"

"Yeah, the one from second year when we made a blizzard in the Slytherin common rooms. That one would work here. We'd just have to take it down a few notches from blizzard." James pulled out his wand as he spoke. Wormtail nodded, getting his own wand out.

"Sounds good. Ready guys?" Two hours later the boys were done and had a line of students waiting to go on the sleds. Wormtail volunteered to man the top since he really didn't like sledding but the other three boys were the first ones to take the ride down. Sirius got to go first since the challenge was for him, followed by Remus and James. Their delighted yells resounded off the walls, making the rest of the students all the more excited.

"Oh that was fun...hey Prongs? How do we get the sleds back up?"

"They're spelled with an Accio charm to go back to their spot on the sled rack at the top once you get off and set it against the wall."

"Wow, you really did think of everything didn't you?"

"Why do you sound so surprised Moony?" James raised an eyebrow at the Prefect.

"Because you don't put this much effort into anything that's not Lily related."

"Yeah, well, this was for a good cause. I wanted to do something fun for Christmas that we, and Hogwarts, will remember for years to come." Sirius set his sled against the wall and pulled James into a hug. The sled behind him started to rise, heading back to the top of the staircase.

"Thank you. This whole calendar has been so much fun." The chaser smiled softly and hugged his best friend back.

"Anything for you Padfoot."

* * *

**Review please~**


	15. Day 15

**AN: Day 15 on the 15th! All caught up again~ Woohoo. Let's hope I can keep it that way. 10 more days guys!  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Day 15**

"You know, it kind of looks like there's a pattern with the open doors on this calendar."

"Hm? Let me see." Remus set his book down and moved over to where Sirius was playing with the calendar, waiting for James to be done with practice. Peter had gone down to watch the team practice for Friday's game. It would be the last one before everyone went home for the holidays.

"Huh, it kind of does. But what though? It's mostly all red."

"Yeah but there's this bit of gold, like a line. Maybe it says something when all the doors are opened?"

"Maybe...we'll find out on Christmas, won't we?"

"Find out what on Christmas?" James and Peter walked in looking more than a little cold.

"Why don't you have a warming charm on your Quidditch outfit?"

"I do. It's just really windy today. Wormtail doesn't have one though. So, find out what on Christmas?"

"There's a design behind the doors. We're going to have to wait until Christmas to find out what it is."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot I did that. So what's today's challenge Padfoot?" The chaser set his stuff down and came over to the bed. Sirius pulled out the paper.

"We're all going to need that warming charm. Today's challenge is 'Have a snowball fight.'"

"Oh sweet! My challenge. We need to get as many people in on this as we can. It's supposed to be a four way snowball fight between the houses down in the Quidditch Pitch but I don't think we can get that many students." Remus held up hand to stop James.

"Allow me." The teen grabbed his wand and pressed it to his neck. When he opened his mouth to speak, his voice resounded off the walls.

"Attention students. There will be a school wide snowball fight in the Quidditch Pitch in an hour. Each house is it's own team. If you wish to participate please bundle up and head down there now to start preparing your snowballs and forts. Thank you." Sirius stared at the werewolf in disbelief.

"You know the spell to tap into the PA system? Since when?"

"Since I became a Prefect."

"And you never said!?"

"You would've abused it Padfoot."

"Damn right I would have! That is so useful. We could've used that for -"

"Nothing. That's why I didn't say I could do it. You would've thought of a whole new slew of pranks to do and we get enough trouble from the ones we do now. But Prongs wanted a school wide snowball fight and there wasn't enough time otherwise so, voila. You guys got to use the spell in something anyway." James grinned as Remus put his coat on, casting a warming charm on it before turning to their coats and doing the same.

"Moony, you rock. Come on, let's go start building ourselves a snowtress."

"Snowtress?"

"A snow fortress Wormtail. We have to win this."

* * *

"Prongs the Hufflepuffs have taken out Slytherin!"

"What? How!?"

"They're badgers man. Those suckers built tunnels. They dug under their snowtress and took them down from the inside!" James looked out his small window to see that the Slytherin fort was crumbled down to the ground with a yellow flag flying on the flagpole.

"Shit. Fourth and third years! Secure the walls, keep launching the snowballs! Don't let up on the eagles. Second and first years pick up the pace on making those snowballs! We're going to have incoming. Fifth years! I need you guys to keep a look out for the badgers. They've taken down the snakes and are likely to come for us next. Seventh years! Start fortifying our defenses. Hufflepuff may team up with Ravenclaw to take us down before turning on each other. Fellow sixth years come with me!" James ran to the back of the fort and found himself surrounded by some of his favorite house mates. They were all red faced from the cold but the delight in their eyes spoke volumes.

"We're going to win this for Gryffindor guys. The badgers are building tunnels in the snow. We need to take them out as soon as possible. Evans, you build snowballs faster than anyone I know. If we dig our own tunnel to the Hufflepuff fort will you be able to make snowballs fast enough for us to take them down?"

"Not on my own but give Marlene and Alice and we should be able to do it."

"Done. You guys stay right behind the leaders and make snowballs as you go that way those behind you can pick them up and hold them for our attack. Moony, how's your arm doing? Did that ice ball from Slytherin hurt it?"

"Nope, I'm still good to go. Do you want me digging or throwing snowballs Prongs?"

"Both, you and Padfoot are going to dig and be our front line. While you're distracting them I'll run and raise the Gryffindor flag on their post. Then we'll do an all out onslaught on Ravenclaw. It's the only way to win. Wormtail. When you hear the signal unleash all the snowballs at once got it? Get the first years to start loading those catapults now that way they're ready. Alright? Let's go!" It was truly an amazing sight to see when James was in his element. There was a reason his challenge was a snowball fight and even more so, why he was Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain. His mind was one for strategy.

True to her word, Lily was able to make snowballs at recording breaking speed with Marlene and Alice helping her. By the time they made it to the Hufflepuff fort, their tunnels merged into the tunnels the badgers had made. They could hear the plan to take out Gryffindor's defenses as they neared the opening. James held up his hand and counted to three. All at once the sixth year Gryffindors burst out of the tunnels and started their attack on Hufflepuff. The surprise attack lasted about five minutes. It would have gone on longer but once the red flag hit the top of the Hufflepuff's flagpole, they had to surrender. The cheers from their victory got Ravenclaw's attention. The eagles started to launch snowballs toward the Hufflepuff fort in hopes of taking out the Gryffindors that were inside. James let a roar as the badgers ran for cover.

"FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Together, the sixth years ran out of the Hufflepuff fort toward the Ravenclaw's snowy compound. The sky started to darken from the large amount of snowballs heading to the eagle's nest. Several other Gryffindor's came running from the lion's den and joined them on their assault. The one thing about Ravenclaw's is they were smart and quick, but they simply couldn't bounce back fast enough from the snow ball onslaught. James ran to their flag pole and pulled down the blue flag, attaching the red flag in its place. Just as he was about to raise the flag and end the snow ball war, he got hit in the back of the head with a snow ball and knocked his forehead into the pole.

"James!" A shrill call came from his left. In his dazed state, the chaser didn't know who it was that called his name.

"Alice cover me!" James saw red as hands moved over his head to the flag pole. The lion emblazoned flag rose high and within a minute the game was done. Gryffindor had won. The cheers from his house mates were deafening, but the Potter didn't mind. He had finally placed the red he saw when green eyes came into view.

"You did it. Lily Evans I could kiss you." The smile she gave him made his headache worth it.

"You got us here. Least I could do was secure your victory."

"I could still kiss you." He watched those mesmerizing emerald roll but when they moved back to his own hazel eyes, they were closer.

"Just this once Potter." James was sure he had to have gotten a concussion. There was no way that Lily Evans was kissing him, snow ball fight victory or not. Sirius and Remus later told him that while he did have a concussion from the impact with the flag pole, Lily had indeed kissed him, much to their own surprise.

"Best. Day. Ever."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated**


	16. Day 16

**AN: I know the full moon was on the 6th but I didn't realize it until after it had passed so I'm making the full moon tomorrow instead. Sorry for the super shortness of the chapter.  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Day 16**

"Remus are you sure you're up for this today? The snow ball fight yesterday really took a lot out of you and you need your strength." The werewolf waved off his best friend's worried voice.

"I'm fine Padfoot. I can't do anything about tomorrow but today I can. I want to do as many as possible, ok?" Remus groaned as his muscles ached in protest. They really didn't want to move but once he was moving he felt full of energy. The worst part about the upcoming moon was the bipolar body that came with it. Either the muscles ached, getting ready for the change, or he was hyped up and acted like he was on speed from the energy the moon gave him. Neither was really preferable but both happened several times a day.

"Moony-"

"What's the challenge Wormtail?"

"Wormtail don't you dare. Moony needs to rest."

"Padfoot I am not a child!"

"You are going to strain yourself more if you participate so I'm not letting you. If all of us have to sit this day out then we will. Right guys?" Peter had the challenge in his hand, looking to James for support. The bespectacled boy locked his eyes onto the worried gray's of his, for all intents and purposes, brother.

"Actually Padfoot we thought of that. We knew Moony wouldn't be feeling up to it but would try to join in anyway so we made sure today's challenge was easy. It's bribing Peeves to do Christmas related pranks for us so we wouldn't be doing anything too active. We had you two in mind when we made this calendar you know." This seemed to surprise Sirius. Remus however looked somewhere between relieved and annoyed.

"Really? Let me see that paper Wormtail. 'Bribe Peeves to do Christmas pranks.' That's all we have to do?"

"Why would you start doubting me now Padfoot?" James raised an eyebrow at the Black.

"Because it's Moony's health."

"You two I swear...come on. Peeves is on the sixth floor, most likely messing with suits of armor." Peter had gotten out the map to locate the resident Poltergeist. It wasn't that hard either given that he was currently throwing dungbombs up and down the hallway.

"Peeves!"

"Look it here~ My proteges! What ever can Peeves do for you?"

"We have a deal to bargain with you. You'll get an I.O.U from us to you that's good for any one prank in return for you doing something for us today." Sirius found the incorporeal form in his face within a second. There was a gleam of delight in those ghostly eyes.

"An I.O.U. for one prank? Whatever Peeves wishes?"

"Whatever you wish buddy." Remus grinned wolfishly at the Poltergeist, his body full of chaotic energy once more.

"What is it my proteges want in return?" James stepped up next to Padfoot, getting Peeves' attention.

"To do Christmas pranks. Like wrap a student up in Christmas lights, bellow out Christmas carols at the top of your lungs in the library, throw figgy pudding at people, things like that."

"Whatever Peeves wishes, just has to be Christmas themed or related?"

"That's right. Whatever you wish, you can even have a go at us if you like." Remus offered but knew what the answer was, as it had always been.

"Peeves can't do that! You are my proteges. Hehehe, thousands of things to do...my proteges have a deal. Peeves will spread Christmas cheer to Hogwarts." The Poltergeist laughed as he spun away, presumably to find figgy pudding to throw at first years. Wormtail grinned.

"See? Easy."

"Indeed it was. Now, let's get you back to bed Moony. You look like dreadful."

"Thanks Padfoot. You always know just what to say to make a guy feel special." Remus rolled his eyes but allowed the animagus to help him back to the dorm, his energy now gone and replaced with an aching body ready to change.

* * *

**Review please~**


	17. Day 17

**AN: Yay full moon day is here! Enjoy my dears~**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Sirius and Remus would not have died and they would have lived happily together after the war. Though they may have gotten Tonks to be a surrogate because Teddy Lupin is too adorable to not have exist.

* * *

**Day 17**

Sirius was sitting in Transfiguration, dutifully taking notes. Today was always a hard day. Remus pain and there wasn't a thing he could do to help. The Black hated that more than anything else. The helplessness of it all. Sure, he would be there when the moon rose and he was needed most, but during the day when it hurt and caused nothing but misery, there was nothing he could do. Sirius couldn't even sit with him because of Madame Pomfrey's rules.

None of them were allowed to see Remus the day of the full moon. The wolf would be at it's closest and Remus might unintentionally attack them and hurt them. It was a good reason, just highly annoying as well.

"Thinking about Moony, Pads?"

"Yeah...I can't help it. He's all alone right now."

"And has things to keep him company. I know it sucks but we need to be strong for him. We'll be there when it counts Padfoot." James patted his shoulder softly before turning back to his own work. He didn't get it. He didn't understand the turmoil inside of Sirius at knowing he couldn't ease the boy he loved's pain. There had to be a way...one day, Sirius planned to find it. One day he would find something to take away that pain.

Later that night Sirius was on his bed, waiting for when they would leave. He kept playing with the doors on the calendar, refusing to open Day 17's door. If Moony couldn't be there to open it then he didn't want to know what it was. James however had other plans.

"Open the door and read the challenge Padfoot. Trust me, you'll want to."

"Not if Moony can't be here."

"Do you really think I'd put a challenge in there for today that he couldn't participate in?"

"Well there's something in there and Moony can't do anything today so yeah, I do." James sighed and pulled open the door, holding out the paper to his best friend.

"Read it Padfoot. Please."

"Prongs-"

"Read. It."

"You really will like the challenge Padfoot. We made sure of it." Wormtail was getting on his coat. It was almost time to leave. Sighing, Sirius grabbed the paper and unrolled it.

"'Full mo-moon tonight. Be there for Moony.'" The dog animagus looked up and gave James a surprised smile.

"See? I told you, Wormtail and I made this with you two in mind. We wouldn't do anything when Moony wouldn't be able to, much less today of all days."

"Thank you Prongs...really."

"I know you stupid mutt. You and Moony. You guys are a package deal, you know?"

"Thought that was us."

"Different package Pads. Now, come on. We're going to be late if we don't leave soon." Sirius immediately stood up, ready to go. The boys silently made their way out of the castle and to the Whomping Willow, freezing it so they could go through the passageway to the Shrieking Shack. Madame Pomfrey was coming down the stairs as they closed the latch. Once she was gone they raced upstairs to find the naked, but covered, werewolf.

"Hey Moons, how're you feeling?"

"Like complete shit Padfoot, how 'bout you?"

"Better now." Remus shifted on the bed, trying to relieve some of the pressure he felt on his body. He knew there was no use but he tried anyway. Sirius came and sat down next to him.

"So what was the challenge?"

"Nothing for you to worry about mate."

"Padfoot please, before it starts, tell me what I'm missing out on." Sirius gave him a soft smile and looked back at his friends.

"Those two are brilliant, you know that?"

"Padfoot..." Remus' body convulsed, telling them the change was about to happen.

"It was to be there for you today. That was the challenge. That today was the full moon and our one and only concern, is you. As it should be." Moony let out a gasp of pain, gripping tightly to the bed he was sitting on.

"Ch-change. Now!" Within a moment his three friends were no longer standing before him, instead three animals took their place. The black dog at his side whined softly and rubbed his head against his leg.

"Padf-ahh!" Remus collapsed on himself as his body became wracked with pain. The dog backed away with a low whine, watching as the bones snapped and the flesh tore, replacing the kind-hearted human with the blood-thirsty beast. Once the screams died down into howls, the change was over. There in Remus' spot, was the werewolf that he held at bay. Tawny brown fur covered the four-legged animal and glowing yellow eyes locked onto the black dog.

Sirius barked at Moony, getting a wolfish bark in return. Then he pounced and the fun began. The key was to distract the wolf. It always was. It was one of the reasons that them being there meant so much. They kept the wolf distracted so it didn't hurt itself but James could see that even the wolf was smitten with Sirius. It was one of the reasons he went through so much trouble for the pair, both halves of Remus loved Sirius and Sirius loved both halves of Remus' very dual personality. James honestly didn't think there was a better suited match of people on the planet.

Well, except maybe Lily and himself, of course.

* * *

**Review please~  
My season would be so much brighter if you did  
**


	18. Day 18

**AN: Sorry this is a few days late. Two double shifts will do that to a person. I didn't have enough time to sleep let alone write or shower or eat. But, that is over and my overtime pay is secured so yay! Anyway, here's Day 18.**

**Thank you to those that reviewed. I got a whole bunch of them all at once and I wanted you guys to know that I was both surprised and exceedingly happy. I'm glad you guys like this story. If you want more wolfstar I do have other stories you can check out. They are on the back burner for the moment but I should be updating them (and my Percy Jackson story) by the new year. It is a naive hope but let's see if I can do it, yeah?**

**Also, Connie rose, you have gotten your wish.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Day 18**

"You want Moony to open it don't you?" Wormtail was sitting on his bed, watching Sirius play with the calendar again. At his nod, the rat animagus sighed.

"What if I told you that I know what today's challenge is?"

"What? How?"

"Because we made sure the days surrounding the full would be easy on Moony. Here, take these with you when you go to the Hospital Wing." Sirius looked down at the box of expensive chocolates. After a moment, Peter's words registered in his mind.

"Wait, you aren't coming with?"

"Nope. Prongs and I are doing the other side of the challenge. We knew you'd want to be with Moony so we planned it this way. Don't worry, you'll get to see all the fun for days to come." The blond gave Sirius a two finger salute before heading out of the dormitory to find James. At first it had been confusing that his friends wouldn't want to see Moony on the day after the full but by the time he got to the infirmary he was more than a little agitated.

"Padfoot? What's wrong?"

"Can you believe Prongs and Wormtail would rather go do some stupid prank than sit with you?" Remus smiled softly at Sirius. Did he not understand?

"Padfoot they were already in here. Left a few minutes ago actually. They said something about auras and chocolate. I didn't really follow but they said it had to do with today's challenge so maybe you can explain it to me?" Sirius handed the calendar over to his injured friend.

"I don't know. Today hasn't been opened yet. Apparently they made sure the days surrounding...the Quidditch match would be easier to do so they knew what today was. Go on and open it." The Black had noticed other students in the Hospital wing and quickly diverted from the 'full moon' that had been on the tip of his tongue. Remus smiled softly and opened the door. He started to read it before laughing.

"You would have completed this without even knowing it Pads. Today's challenge is 'Surprise someone with chocolates.'" Sirius realized why Peter had given him the chocolate and grinned, handing over the chocolates.

"Yeah well, you were sick and chocolate always cheers you up. So...why is the Hospital Wing so crowded on a Thursday? We haven't done anything to warrant it." Sirius said as he moved to sit next to Remus on the bed, accepting the piece of chocolate that was offered to him.

"Actually we did. This is all Peeves' work. Remember how we got him to do Christmas pranks? Well he did. Madame Pomfrey has been swamped with students coming in. There are several that are wrapped head to toe in gift wrap that won't unseal until Christmas and she can't find a counter-spell to undo it. The ones on that wall have their skin stripped and colored to look like candy canes. The two kids in the beds on my left were, and I quote 'trampled by ghostly reindeer. The Slytherin over in the corner by the window had an allergic reaction to the figgy pudding thrown at her.

"The ones by the door were chased down the sixth floor corridor while Peeves threw ornaments filled with dungbombs. The glass shattering and cutting them is why they're in here. I have to say, Peeves knows how to prank in holiday style. Oh, and Jeremy from Hufflepuff has a Rudolf nose. Seriously, his nose is glowing like a red flashlight. Promfrey had to put a bandage over it because it was so bright." Sirius was very impressed by the poltergeist's work.

"Wow. You have to hand it to guy, he really goes all out doesn't he?"

"Anything for his 'proteges'." Remus made air quotes around the nickname that Peeves had given them after their first big prank. Sirius chuckled.

"Hey, better to have him love us than to hate us."

"This is true. You know, I wonder what Prongs and Wormtail are going to do with this challenge. It doesn't really seem like it would be prank worthy. Just a nice gesture."

"Unless they put something in the chocolates. Come on Moony, tell me you thought of that." Remus' confused face gave Sirius his answer.

"Why would they do that? Chocolate is perfect on it's own."

"Because it's one of the easiest things to add a potion to and also one of the hardest to detect a potion with. You could feed someone a chocolate laced with just about anything and the person eating it would never know."

"Have you ever done that me?" The Black looked appalled at the notion that he would drug his friend.

"What? Of course not! You would murder us if you found out we ever laced your chocolate with anything other than more chocolate."

"And caramel."

"Oh yes, and caramel...or fruit creams."

"Just not coconut."

"Ew, why would a person ever put coconut in anything?" Remus laughed at Sirius' disgusted face. The dark-haired teen hated everything about coconut, from the taste to the smell to the texture. None of it was good in his opinion.

"I don't know Padfoot. I don't know."

* * *

"Alright so we're going to surprise everyone with chocolate truffles at dinner. Are you sure the house elves will help us Prongs?"

"Yep. After the mess we made for them I'm sure they will."

"They might not like that you're taking the cooking away from them though."

"It's only truffles Wormtail."

"Alright..."

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew! Would you like some snack cakes? O-or some hot cocoa perhaps for Mr. Lupin. He is not well today." One of the house-elves came up to them immediately after they entered the portrait behind the cornucopia painting.

"Well he may like some hot cocoa actually. Could you send two up to him? Padfoot's with him today." The small elf nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course Mr. Potter sir!"

"It's just Prongs, by the way. I prefer Prongs."

"Right. Of course Mr. Prongs sir!"

"N-no no. That's not what I-" Peter cut James off, handing the boxes of chocolate truffles out to the elves.

"We wanted to know if you would put these on the menu tonight with dinner. The truffles are shrunk down since there's so many but we wanted to treat the students with chocolate truffles." The house-elf hesitated, looking at the boxes with uncertainty.

"I-I do not think we can sirs. See, we prepare the meals to ensure tastiness for the students and teachers. W-we don't know where those came from." James knew he had made the right choice in his truffle source and smiled.

"We actually got them from you guys. It was about two weeks ago now we asked for a ton of chocolate truffles for Moony but decided instead to share the deliciousness with everyone. Well, Moony decided that but we jumped on board with it. So we brought them back. We don't want them to go to waste and figured this was the best way to go about giving the chocolate out." The elf looked wide-eyed for a moment before nodding, accepting the truffles back.

"We can add these to the menu tonight Mr. Prongs and Mr. Pettigrew sir."

"Oh it's Wormtail actually." The elf bowed.

"Of course Mr. Wormtail sir. Would you like a sandwich before you go?" The two boys looked at each other. The pair shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

"Why not?"

* * *

Dinner that night saw Remus out of the infirmary and in the company of his friends. It was one of the rare occasions he got discharged early due to his fast recovery and the amount of students coming in for treatment.

"You are going to love this guys. Today's prank is going to be fantastic. Don't! Eat the truffles Moony. Trust me." Remus had been about to pop one of the chocolate delights in his mouth when James stopped him. The werewolf narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Why...? What did you do?"

"Something amazing. Just watch." Within minutes of dessert there were startled calls all around the Great Hall. Students started to change colors, some starting out blue and then turning red and others turned green and then red. Most students started out as other colors, purple, yellow, black, orange, and white, to red. The red quickly became the most prominent color although some changed to a bright blue in delight.

"Quick! Everyone take a piece!" Remus' demanded confused the boys but after seeing him down a chocolate the other three boys followed suit.

"It's just auras Moons. The chocolates were laced with a tweaked aura showing potion. Instead of showing the aura of someone it colors their skin instead. That's almost everyone is red now. They're annoyed."

"Angry Prongs. I'd go with angry." Dumbledore, who was a teal shade of blue got up to address the students.

"Settle down, settle down. I can see most of us have a skin color changing spell on us by now. Not to worry, this is an easy fix. There is a potion to fix this but it will take time to get the potion brewed in the quantity we will need it. In the mean time I request that we ignore the colors as they change, brighten or dim, or anything of the sort. Rest assured students the ones guilty of this will be dealt with accordingly." The headmaster scanned the tables, looking for something out of place but did not see what he was looking for. With the headmaster's reassurance the students' colors quickly changed back from the red to all sorts of colors.

"Why did you have us eat them Moony?"

"Because he would be looking for students that haven't got the spell on them Wormtail. The one thing you need to remember is that when we don't prank ourselves along with the rest of the school it ensures our guilt...why are you glowing Padfoot?" Remus had turned to find his best friend glowing a brilliant gold, not realizing his own skin was changing to match.

"I-uh, I don't know. I don't know what a gold aura means. Prongs, you're green." James didn't seem to hear him though.

"How could he do this? McLeary is going to pay if he lays a hand on her." The three turned to find him staring at Uriah McLeary, the keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Lily Evans. Suddenly the green made sense.

"Green with Envy Prongs?"

"Shut up."

"What's a gold aura mean?"

"Huh?"

"A gold aura. What's it mean Prongs?"

"Hell if I know Padfoot. Look it up. Excuse me gents, I have a keeper I have to speak to." James left the table, his green faded to a magenta color as it started to turn red.

"She's going to kill him eventually."

"Lily will definitely be the death of our dear Prongs one day."

"He'll probably die a happy man then." Sirius and Peter nodded at Remus' statement before turning back to their food.

Dumbledore deducted 5 points each later that evening, but only due to the fact that Slughorn would have to work through the night to get the potion ready by tomorrow.

* * *

****I have the auras in this change with a person's mood. I sounded like a good idea and logically speaking it's not a bad thought.  
**Review please~  
**


	19. Day 19

**AN: Day 19 a day late. Sorry again for the inconsistency in the updates. 114 hours of work in a two week span equals no free time.  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Day 19**

"Go Prongs! Let's go Gryffindor, let's go!" Sirius was standing on his seat, shouting at the top of his lungs. The stands were full of scarlet and gold, all watching the fierce match going on in the sky above them. Remus held on to Sirius' pants, noting that the boy was bright blue.

"Come on Moony, we need to cheer Prongs on. He's scored 50 points already! Gryffindor is going to win this!" For a moment the Black started to change back to the gold he usually was. Remus had been researching auras in an attempt to understand the color changes. Almost all the student body had gotten the potion already but since they were last on the list...well, this was a good way to pass the time.

"I'm fine right here Padfoot, besides the game is probably almost-"

"Oliver's got the snitch! Oliver has won the match for Gryffindor!" The commentator's voice boomed through the stadium, cutting off Remus' words.

"See? Told you." Sirius sat down in a huff, his color changing to an even brighter shade of blue.

"You don't get into Quidditch much do you?"

"Nope. By the way, blue is delight or happiness. It means you're in a good mood."

"I kind of figured. Green is envy or jealousy. Blue is happiness. Pink is embarrassment."

"Black is depressed or dark moods. Navy, although a blue, is more often associated with sadness. Red is anger."

"What's purple?" Remus turned a few pages of his book, looking for the answer.

"Purple is contentment or focus. So if you're really focused on something you tend to have a purple aura."

"Is that why you look indigo right now?"

"Probably. Yellow is elation or excitement..."

"What about gold? Does your book say anything about gold?" Remus continued looking through the aura colors but shook his head when he couldn't find it.

"No. This is the third book I've looked in too. It seems gold is a rare aura color."

"But we both have it. I'm gold more often than not." Sirius tilted in head in confusion. The stands around them started file out. The pair usually waited until the stands were clear before leaving. Wormtail had chosen to sit with Marlene instead of them, not that either boy blamed him.

"I know. I just don't understand. When you turn gold you literally shine Padfoot. I'm trying to find out why, I really am."

"I believe you Moons, you don't need to convince me. Come on, how 'bout we go find out today's challenge, yeah?" The werewolf nodded and got up to leave the stands. The pair headed toward the Gryffindor changing rooms to get James before heading up to the castle.

* * *

"Today's challenge is...'Change the candles in the Great Hall to Christmas colors.' Hmm...can we do red and gold for that as a tribute to both Christmas and Gryffindor's victory against Ravenclaw." James looked up from the paper at his dorm mates. Wormtail and Sirius nodded in agreement. Remus shrugged as he set down his book.

"I don't see why not. Do you guys want go to dinner now so we can do it then?" At three nodding heads, the werewolf led the way downstairs. Sirius was once again a bright gold, although, so was he. Remus didn't understand what it could be that caused them both to become golden. James was a delightful blue with hints of yellow. Peter however was dusty purple that Remus had discovered meant worry.

"Don't fret Wormtail. We can't really get in trouble for this I believe."

"Yeah...I suppose."

"Besides, you're going home tomorrow." That turned his skin much more enjoyable blue. Leave to thoughts of home to brighten the blonde's mood. There were already students in the hall when they walked in but a quick spell from the four of them started to color changing in the candles. It wouldn't take but a few minutes for them to be changed.

In the end not many students really gave the candles any mind. Most figured it was due to Gryffindor's win that the candles were changed, even if they had never changed before. James sighed.

"Well that one was a bust..."

"One out of nineteen challenges is a bust. I'd say those are great odds."

"Yeah, I suppose. You like it though right Moony? Padfoot?" Sirius looked up and nodded his approval.

"You can't go wrong with more Gryffindor spirit." Remus shrugged.

"I think it add a bit more festivity to the Great Hall. They don't all have to be wildly popular like McGonagall's beard nor completely shocking like the aura chocolates. And they definitely don't need to be as crazy as the sledding expedition and Peeves' pranks. Sometimes it's the quiet gestures that are more desired and loved. Today was nice Prongs. You don't have to have everyone's approval us three approve of it and in the end, doesn't that matter more?" The chaser thought for a moment before nodding, his aura returning from the navy color it had become to the blue it was when they had first entered the Great Hall.

"Yeah, I guess it does. Thanks guys.

* * *

**Review please~  
**


	20. Day 20

**AN: Day 20 on Day 20. All caught up again. Let's see if I can get the last five days updated on their actual days.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. My birthday wish every year since I was 11 has failed.

* * *

**Day 20**

"Everyone's heading home today. We're going to have to do the challenge early." Sirius watched James and Peter get their things ready to leave. The train would be leaving in an hour or so.

"You would be a navy color right now wouldn't you Padfoot?"

"Most likely. Thank god we finally got those potions. I was starting to worry Moony would figure it out." James raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Figure it out? Figure what out?"

"Why I was always shining around him." Wormtail tilted his head in bemusement.

"Why _were_ you always shining? I barely saw anybody else do that." Sirius went to the door and double checked that Remus wasn't coming up the stairs from helping out in the Hospital Wing before turning back to his friends.

"You can't tell anyone."

"Ok...?"

"Swear on your lives you won't breathe a word of this to anyone. Either of you." When the pair realized Sirius was being serious they did as asked. The Black sighed.

"It's because of Moony. There's something I haven't told you guys and I don't want you to freak out about it or anything so please don't-"

"It's you being in love with Moony right?" Sirius' head jerked up at James' voice. He knew?!

"H-how did you..."

"Because it's you Padfoot. I know you. Besides, it's kind of obvious to everyone but Moony. Wormtail figured it out around Halloween. We know, and we aren't judging. By the way, you should tell Moony how you feel."

"Are you insane!? I can't do that. Moony would never-"

"What? Understand? Trust me on this one Padfoot, he may surprise you." The chaser moved forward and hugged his best friend.

"Just, think about it, ok?"

"Yeah, alright." Sirius had already given that notion a lot of thought and had since ruled it out completely. There was no way he was going to admit how he felt. Just as James let go, Remus walked in the room.

"What's up guys?" Peter grabbed the calendar off of Sirius' nightstand and pulled out the paper.

"We wanted to do the challenge before Prongs and I left today. Which is, 'sing carols to all the students heading home for the holidays.'" Remus rolled his eyes.

"You mean Sirius and I have to sing carols since you two are going home."

"Yeah, basically."

"Alright, but don't blame me if it sounds like a bag of drowning cats." The four headed back downstairs to the crowded common room. Many of the students were saying their goodbyes in the dorm so they wouldn't over-crowd the platform. James got up on the table and called for everyone's attention.

"Those of you going home please remember to grab your gift exchange present! Take it home or wait to open it in the new year!" Several students held up gift wrapped packages showing they had already gotten them.

"Good job! Can someone please grab mine and Wormtail's and pass them this way?" A minute later Lily Evans was in front of them with three gifts in hand.

"I was already grabbing mine. Here Potter, and for you Pettigrew. By the way, Marlene said to meet her at Three Broomsticks on your way to the platform so you guys could sit together. She went ahead early to get food for the train ride." Peter nodded, bidding his friends goodbye, and headed out to meet his girlfriend. Sirius propped his arm on James' shoulder, a smile on his face.

"Look at our Wormtail. He's grown up so much."

"Yet you two haven't grown up at all. Happy Christmas Remus, enjoy your holiday and I hope Black doesn't get you killed while we're all gone."

"Oi!" Lily quickly hugged the Prefect before waving at the two dark-haired Marauders.

"Happy Christmas boys, please don't blow anything up!"

"I'm going home too Evans, mind if I walk you to the station?"

"Only if you're going to ask me out 20 times." James gave her a bright smile.

"I wouldn't dare."

"Yeah, we'll see about that in a minute or so." Lily rolled her eyes but didn't tell James no. Delighted the chaser waved to his friends and walked the red head out of the dorm.

Thirty minutes later found Remus and Sirius on the platform singing to the students getting on the train to leave. They kept singing, albeit off key and slightly out of tune, until the train's last car had pulled away and was no longer in ear shot of them.

"That was bloody awful."

"Agreed. Let's never do that again."

"No problem. Want to get a butterbeer before we head back Moony?" Remus smiled at him and nodded.

"Sounds good."

James and Peter were sitting in a train car with Frank, Alice, Lily, and Marlene, watching the canines on the platform.

"You know he's not going to tell him, right Prongs?"

"That's why we made the calendar Wormtail. He'll have to eventually."

"Let's hope he doesn't chicken out then."

* * *

That night, as Sirius laid in bed trying to think of an excuse to go curl up in Remus' bed with him, his curtains pulled back to reveal none other than werewolf himself.

"Moony?" The Black watched as Remus pulled his blankets back and slid into his bed. He was dreaming right?

"Since you always want in my bed I figured we'd switch it up and I'd stay in yours tonight. Tomorrow is my sleep in day and I'll be damned if you wake me up because you get cold and want to cuddle. No body is waking me up tomorrow. I'm going to sleep until I feel like waking up." Sirius chuckled but snuggled down into the blankets none-the-less.

"Sounds lazy."

"Sundays are meant to be lazy days. Good night Padfoot, and thank you. For staying." Remus' arm curled around Sirius' waist, pulling him closer. Sirius smiled and wrapped his own arms around his crush.

"For you? Always."

* * *

**Reviews are early Christmas presents!**


	21. Day 21

**AN: Happy Yule guys! Today is the Winter Solstice, the longest night of the year. It's a time of renewal and rebirth so start preparing yourselves for the new year that is just around the corner. This year is dying and the new year is nearly here. Winter has officially begun as well.**

**ForensicGeek2 I wanted to let you know that those are really great ideas and I'm glad you like my story. I do however have all the days planned out and now that the others have left for the holiday, it's going to really zero in and focus on Remus and Sirius. Snape won't be popping up to my knowledge at this point but the story may decide to add him in. I don't know. I'm simply the tool it's using to write itself. I have a plan of what each day's challenge is but nothing really beyond that and trust me when I say this is the first time I've written a story with an actual set plan and not just a string of plot ideas. Most of my stories just happen when my fingers hit the keyboard. They really do write themselves. Thank you for the suggestions but I know where the story is going from here. Thank you for your support regardless.  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**Day 21**

Remus woke up to movement in his bed. Wait, not his bed. The smell was off. Oh right, he'd gone to sleep with Sirius last night. The thought made him blush but he quickly controlled it. After a moment the werewolf realized what had woken him. Sirius was stroking his hair, singing softly.

"It's still dark out Padfoot..."

"The curtains are drawn Moons. It's around noon actually. Did I wake you?" Remus hummed softly and curled up in Sirius' arms. Somehow during the night they had switched positions and he was no longer holding Sirius but Sirius was holding him. The teen had stopped singing and running his hands through his hair.

"Just because you woke me doesn't mean I want you to stop." Though Remus couldn't see his face, he knew the animagus was smiling when he started to sing again. The hand in his hair started to massage his scalp again. No wonder Sirius loved when he did this. It was very relaxing.

"What's the song you're singing? I like it."

"It's called Changeling Child. It's about a woman who wanted to be a mother so badly but could never have a child. She goes to the fairies and asks for one and they give her a baby that never grows. She tries to go back to the fairies to have them make it grow but they're gone. Instead she continues to care for the baby she asked for for the rest of her years."

"Sing me another song Padfoot." Remus closed his eyes and burrowed into Sirius' chest as the teen started to sing another song. This one sounded old and in a language Remus didn't know.

"What language is that?"

"Old Gaelic. My cousin Andy used to sing it to Regulus and me when we were young. Some nights it was the only thing that could calm us enough to go to sleep. Still is actually."

"What's it called?"

"A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal." Remus hummed in response. The pair were quiet for several minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Eventually the need to get up became apparent. Remus had to use the bathroom and Sirius' stomach was starting to growl.

"We should do this more often. It was very comfortable."

"Well you get up way too early any other day." Sirius stretched, getting out of bed once Remus had gotten up.

"Not this week. If you like we could do this all week. You make it surprisingly easy to fall asleep." Sirius felt his heart falter for a moment before grinning. He nodded happily.

"I'm always up for cuddling a heater. It's too cold in the castle." Remus didn't care what the excuse was, he just liked the calm that Sirius gave him. The wolf was satisfied with him around and he was able to fall asleep. The Black tamed the beast within him which made all the difference in the world for Remus. They got dressed while making small talk before heading to the kitchens for some food. Once back in the dorm Sirius spotted the calendar.

"Want to open today's challenge?"

"No, you can go ahead. I'll get tomorrow's." Sirius shrugged and pulled open the door with a 21 on it.

"Today's challenge is...yours. This has to be the one that Prongs and Wormtail put in here for you." The werewolf's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"How do you know?"

"Because today's challenge is to 'Snuggle up in front of the fire and read a book.'"

"Yeah, that does sound like me."

"Want to?"

"What? Now?"

"Sure, why not? We could eat our food, get a book, you could read to me." Sirius took a bite of his meatloaf as he played with a calendar door.

"What would I read to you though?"

"I don't know? A Christmas-type story maybe? Or that one you really like with the dwarves and dwarf-like creatures that have that special ring."

"You mean Lord of the Rings?"

"No, no. The one with the dragon."

"The Hobbit?"

"That sounds right." Remus rolled his eyes. The last time he tried reading either of those to Sirius the teen had fallen asleep two chapters in. But a Christmas-type story he could totally do. Twenty minutes later Remus had a book in one hand and a blanket in the other. Once he was comfortable Sirius came over and laid his head in his lap.

"Read to me Remus."

"Marley was dead: to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that..." Remus started to read A Christmas Carol to his best friend, his free hand drifting down to run through Sirius' hair. It was quite an intimate scene though neither would admit it. Still, it was definitely one of their favorite challenges. Snuggled up in front of the fire and reading a story. What better way to spend the last Sunday before Christmas?

* * *

**The two songs in this are actual songs. The first is by a wonderful artist named Heather Dale and the second is a song from Disney's Brave. It's the one Queen Elanor sings to young Merrida.  
Review please~**


	22. Day 22

**AN: Day 22 lovelies~ We are almost there! Three more chapters. And maybe a Boxing Day chapter. The day after Christmas might be nice to add in.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**  
**

* * *

**Day 22**

Remus woke up first this time, opening his eyes to a mass of black hair. Sirius' limbs were completely entangled with his own. If either of them had a morning visitor the other would know instantly. Then again Sirius almost always had morning wood so it wouldn't be surprising if it happened.

The werewolf sighed and readjusted his body to be a bit more comfortable. He had sleep in days now that there was no school and Remus intended to use it to the best of his ability. Sleep was a rare commodity for him and Sirius made it so easy. Within in a few moments Remus was back asleep, unconsciously pulling Sirius closer.

It was around lunch when he woke up again. Sirius was moving. It only took a moment for Remus to realize that he was getting out of bed.

"Padfoot?"

"Hey Moons. Didn't mean to wake you. I just really had to go."

"No it's alright, we should probably get up anyway." Remus said as he stretched his body. He was feeling so much better now that he was actually getting sleep. Not that he didn't ever get sleep it was just that he never stayed asleep for so long. The werewolf had long ago accepted that his sleep would be in increments of power naps. But well-rested good night sleeps were much preferable. Sirius was giving him those.

"Aww...alright." The animagus pouted ever so slightly. Remus chuckled.

"We can't stay in bed all day. That's lazy."

"Why not be lazy then? Other than the fact that I need a shower."

"Go get your shower you crazy mutt. It's like we won't be in the same place tonight. I did say I'd cuddle all week." For a moment Remus swore Sirius had blushed but perhaps he had imagined it. He had to have imagined it. Sirius wouldn't have thought anything of the cuddling. He always wanted to cuddle, even when they were kids.

"Fine, open the calendar and find out the challenge then will ya?" It was the last thing he heard before the bathroom door closed and he heard the shower turn on. Remus picked up the calendar and opened door 22. The last four were right in the middle of the calender, making sure that the picture behind the doors wasn't discovered until the last possible moment. It was a vaguely familiar shape, like Remus should know what it was but simply couldn't place it. Sighing the Prefect set the calendar back down and unrolled the paper.

"'Stand under the mistletoe and kiss the first person to walk under it.' Really Prongs?" Well Remus wasn't about to let Sirius do that challenge. He'd have waaayyy too much fun with it and then most likely Remus would sleep alone that night. As selfish as it sounded, he didn't want someone else to share Sirius' bed.

Though he hadn't wanted that for a long time, it had taken on even more meaning. Sirius kept the beast at bay. It wasn't just a jealousy thing over a crush anymore. Remus had another reason for wanting to sleep next to Sirius. But this meant that if he wasn't going to let Sirius do it then he had to. Sighing Remus went to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Padfoot I'm headed down to the common room!" He wandered downstairs to the empty common room. Gryffindor Tower was always a ghost town during holiday breaks. Even at Easter half the House went home. There was a mistletoe hung in the middle of the common room, where everyone could see it. Remus was stood there, waiting for someone to come by him so he could get the challenge out of the way. He did not expect that person to be Sirius.

"Moony what are you doing standing around in the middle of the room?"

"Padfoot wait, don't-...come over here." Sirius was right in front of him. Crap. Remus did not want their first, and probably last, kiss to be due to a challenge. Sirius tilted his head in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Because of this." Remus closed the distance between them and sealed their lips together. His best friend stiffened in surprise but after a moment started to relax and kissed back. Remus pulled away a few seconds later. No way did Sirius kiss him back. The Black wasn't like that. It was Remus' imagination, yeah. That's it. Long time fantasy comes true and a bit of the fantasy bleeds into the real thing making you imagine things. Yeah, that sounded right. Sirius looked even more lost now.

"Moony?"

"The challenge. It was to kiss the first person to stand under the mistletoe with you." For a moment disappointment and hurt flashed in those storm grey eyes but it was gone before Remus could really tell what they were.

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense."

"Makes a lot more sense than what?"

"You randomly wanting to snog me. I was very confused for a moment...you know you've kissed both Regulus and me in a challenge now right?" Remus blushed and looked down. He had forgotten about kissing Regulus. It didn't help that know that he had thought about it, Remus immediately compared his kiss with Regulus to Sirius. The Black brothers had similar mouth shapes but Sirius' was just a bit fuller and a little chapped. It was warmer and minty, letting Remus know he had just brushed his teeth. All in all, Sirius' kiss completely eclipsed the challenge one with Regulus. What really set it off was that when Remus had kissed the grey-eyed teen, his smell invaded his senses, making it all the more desirable for Remus. God was he in trouble

"Yeah, sorry about that. But at least they're out of the way so I guess I should thank you." Sirius gave him a grin and nodded.

"No problem, happy to help. So, what do you say to some food? Sunday brunch is usually amazing. What say you to some waffles and sausage?"

"Bacon. I think I'd rather have bacon today."

"Moony going for bacon. Huh, alright then. Waffles and bacon. Sounds good." The pair started to walk toward the portrait hole, leaving the awkwardness of the moment behind them. Not the happiness though. Both boys found themselves touching their still tingling lips as they walked down the stairs.

"So what would you like to do today?"

"I don't know? Build an igloo? Those are houses made of snow right?"

"Yep. We can do that. Maybe we can track down snow-Moony and snow-Padfoot too."

"And take a ride in the sleighs. We haven't done that since we transfigured and charmed the carriages to be the sleighs." Remus smiled and nodded at Sirius' idea.

"Sounds like a plan Padfoot." It was turning out to be a very nice Monday, though Remus' mind was still on the kiss. Little did he know, so was Sirius'.

* * *

**Review Please~**


	23. Day 23

**AN: Day 23! Two more days! Woohoo~**

* * *

**Day 23**

Sirius woke up when he felt arms tighten around him. Remus had switched their positions again. Smiling softly the animagus kissed Remus' forhead, deciding that a sleeping werewolf couldn't push him away or hate him. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He looked so peaceful, something Sirius had only seen a handful of times in the years he had known the lycanthrope.

"The things I want to say Moony...if only you knew." But his secrets would only meet the tip of his tongue. Sirius would never utter those three words he knew in his soul that he felt. Remus would never know just what he meant to the Black. Because despite what the Sorting Hat might think, Sirius was a coward when it came to down to it. He had longed for friends for so long that risking them now wasn't an option. If he lost Remus, well, Sirius knew he would crumble.

"You think much harder and I'm going to have remove your brain." The soft voice next to him startled the dark-haired teen.

"Moony, you're awake?"

"I am now, what with you thinking so loud and all. I can practically hear you over here." A concerned amber eye opened, watching Sirius.

"You ok Padfoot?"

"Yeah, just thinking about Christmas is all. Sorry."

"Want to talk about it?" Both of Remus' eyes were open now and gazing at Sirius intently. If he needed to talk then Remus would happily listen.

"It's nothing, really. Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you guys and how I wouldn't trade it for the world. Believe it or not, I wished for this. When I was younger I had heard a neighbor girl talking about birthday wishes and how, if you never said what the wish was it would come true. It required candles to blow out on a cake but since our birthdays were just parties there was no birthday cake. It was just cake.

"So I would take my slice of cake upstairs, get one of the candles and put it on the cake. I didn't know if it counted but I always hoped it did. I would close my eyes and wish for friends who understood me. Who would accept me as I am and not try to change me like my family always seemed to do. I wished for you. I didn't know if the wishes would work but I never spoke of them. My family never even knew I did it. I guess the neighbor girl was right. I just had to be patient enough to wait." Remus smiled softly and ran a hand across his best friend's face.

"I did too. I wished for friends who would accept me, even with my lycanthropy. Friends who wouldn't care that I wasn't human and would stay with me anyway. I didn't think you existed to be honest but I always hoped."

"Is that why you cried when we told you we knew?" Remus nodded.

"I was so afraid you'd tell me off or rat me out. You're all purebloods and even if James' family was very liberal and you were so different from your family I didn't think you would be accepting of my condition."

"But then I told you I thought it was cool."

"I thought you were crazy."

"You aren't wrong. Blacks are insane."

"But you're the good kind of crazy Padfoot." Sirius grinned and rolled onto his back.

"We'll see if you're still saying that the next time I get you in trouble for doing something stupid."

"I'm still saying it now, aren't I? What time is it anyway?"

"About 10. Want to get up?"

"Is that an actual question?" The tone in Remus' voice gave Sirius his answer.

"We can do the challenge for today."

"I suppose...your bed is really comfy though."

"So is yours. Come on Moony, let's get up. We'll do the challenge, get some lunch, and then...i don't know, play some chess?" Remus sighed and rolled out of bed.

"If you're intent on being active I suppose we could do that. It's your turn to open the door. Can you tell what the picture is yet?"

"No, I was looking at it yesterday. I think Prongs intentionally blurred it so we couldn't tell what it was until Christmas. He's a prat like that." Sirius pulled on a shirt and grabbed the calendar. There were so few days left, he started to wonder what Christmas' challenge would be. Perhaps something fun like riding a broom around the castle while dressing up like Santa Claus or maybe something daring like swimming in the Black Lake. Though it would be more ice skating than swimming. That could be a challenge. Ice skating on the Black Lake. Since neither of them knew how Sirius figured James would have added that in for laughs. But he hadn't...at least not that Sirius knew of.

"Today's challenge is...definitely a kindness."

"Why's that?" Remus looked over from pulling on his jumper. He had long since lost his shy modesty around Sirius. The Black had seen him naked every full moon for the last year or so. There was no sense in trying to hide his body now.

"Because today's challenge is to 'Give each professor a free pass from Marauder misbehavior.' That explains the stack of envelopes he put in my nightstand."

"Do they have names on them?"

"Nope, just say 'Happy Christmas from the Marauders' on them."

"Well, by the time we finish doing that it'll be time for lunch." The werewolf took the envelopes and started writing down professors' names on them while Sirius got dressed. That way they knew who they had left to give a card to. By the time Remus was done there was one left over.

"Did you miss someone?"

"No, I have all the teachers, even Dumbledore and Hagrid."

"What about Filch?"

"He's not a teacher."

"Neither is Hagrid."

"But Hagrid ends up having to clean a lot of the messes we make on the grounds since he's the grounds keeper."

"I don't know, maybe Prongs was feeling extra generous." Remus shrugged and added Filch's name to the last card. Together the pair headed out of the dormitory and started to track down teachers with the Marauder's Map. It took them close to three hours to get all the cards distributed. Mostly because McGonagall questioned them at length about the card and scolded them for ever needing one. It was very similar to the 'Why can't you boys just follow the rules and behave' speech she had given them at Halloween. In their defense, they didn't think the spider-pumpkins would start to make webs and trap students in them.

"We missed lunch. Again."

"I know. It's becoming a habit. Want to go to the kitchens and get some food?"

"Sure. Tomorrow if we miss lunch, let's just go to Hogsmeade and eat." Remus said as he tickled the pear, gaining entrance to the kitchens.

"Sounds like a plan. You know we're going to miss lunch tomorrow, right?"

"Most likely. I like to sleep too much and you like to cuddle."

"That I do."

* * *

**I have a question for you all. Do you think Sirius and Remus should get each other for the gift exchange or no? Review with a yes or no and let me know which you guys would prefer.**


	24. Day 24

**AN: Christmas Eve guys, only one more day~! Thank you guys for the reviews, and for helping on that point. I have two versions of it written out and wasn't sure which one to use.**

**To Krystal Cat, I have heard Mordred's Lullaby, it's my second favorite of her's next to Changling Child. But I didn't add it in because it didn't fit with what Sirius was trying to do. Sirius wouldn't sing a song about hatred, betrayal, vengeance, and turning to the darkness. As much as I love that song it's more one Bellatrix would sing instead of Sirius. I do love the haunting nature of that song though!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Day 24**

"It's after noon Moony."

"So? We didn't get to bed until three this morning because you wanted to go make snow angels in the dead of night."

"Admit it, you liked it."

"...maybe." Remus didn't have to open his eyes to know that Sirius was grinning at him.

"Want to get dressed and do the challenge? It's your turn to open the door."

"No. I want to lay here where it's comfortable and warm and go back to sleep."

"Steak. Rare, juicy, bloody steak. And garlic roasted red potatoes with some grilled asparagus. You know you love asparagus. Stuffing and a fresh warm bread roll. Hot cider or butterbeer. Maybe some of that triple chocolate cake you love so much for dessert." Sirius whispered in Remus' ear. He knew that if he got the werewolf imagining the food they were going to go eat, his stomach would get him up.

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me."

"I better get that chocolate cake." Remus disentangled himself from the animagus and got dressed. He was going to get used to sleeping next to Sirius. How was he ever going to go back to sleeping alone with the wolf returning to its restless state? Once they were both dressed the taller teen opened up Door 24 and pulled out the paper.

"One more day left. You get to open Christmas' door Padfoot."

"You can if you want."

"I'm opening Christmas Eve's; you get Christmas. Today's challenge is 'Make a toast with a friend.' That's going to be easy."

"It's starting to sound like Prongs made sure all the prank ones were done before he left."

"Most likely. Come on, you made me hungry with your talk of food." The canines headed down to the entrance of the school. Given that today was Christmas Eve and tomorrow was Christmas, the students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade both days if they wanted. Three Broomsticks wasn't that crowded and they were able to find a booth and order without much trouble.

"Regulus was right. You did convert me to your steak. It's much more flavorful when it's rare."

"That may be the dog in you coming out too though." Sirius shrugged.

"It's possible." The conversation flowed easily between the two as they waited for their food. Once it arrived Remus raised his butterbeer.

"A toast to friends, long wished for and hard found. May we be in each other's lives, causing mayhem and getting each other in and out of trouble, for decades to come."

"Always. May we be in each other's lives always." Remus smiled softly at Sirius and clinked their glasses together.

"Hear hear." They dug into their food, allowing themselves to imagine it as a date. Though neither knew the other was thinking the same thing.

* * *

**Review please~  
One more day left!**


	25. Day 25

**AN: Happy Christmas my darlings! We made it! There isn't really anything *ahem* mature in this story. However, I do have a M rated Christmas wolfstar oneshot that you can go read. You guys might like it. Enjoy the chapter~**

**Oh and as a Christmas gift to you all, there will be a chapter tomorrow too. You guys asked so nicely and it would wrap the story up in a nice little bow. So stay tuned for the final chapter tomorrow!**

Disclaimer: I have regrettably been informed that I am not JK Rowling and therefore do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Day 25**

Remus woke up to the bed bouncing. Groaning, he kicked the cause of the movement, getting a yelp in return. The loud thump that followed told him that the culprit had hit the floor.

"Moony!"

"You were jumping. My threat was not empty Padfoot. What time is it?"

"Just after 8."

"You're going to die."

"But it's Christmas Moony! Come on, let's go open presents. We open presents, do today's challenge, and then we'll come back to bed and sleep till whenever you want." The werewolf could feel Sirius next to him on the floor. Knowing he wasn't about to get anymore sleep and actually wanting to open presents, Remus got up.

"Yes! Come on, come on, come on!"

"Get a shirt and pants on first Padfoot. Sleeping in your boxers might be why you're always cold."

"You keep me warm though." Sirius did as told regardless and got pants and a shirt on, noting that Remus got a shirt on as well. Within a moment the animagus was dragging him down the stairs to the tree. Everyone else was at breakfast already, the wrapping paper from their presents still on the floor. Remus smiled at the delight on the his best friend's face.

"Alright Padfoot, get the presents." Quickly he moved forward, separating their presents into two piles, noting that he had a present from the Potter's and none from his own family. It didn't bother him, the Blacks had never sent Christmas presents before. But seeing the Potters' name on one of the tags made him happy. They were more of his family than his own family. A better one too.

"Looks like Wormtail got his Christmas wish." Remus pointed up to the squeaking mouse ornament.

"I wonder what he wished for."

"Ask him when he gets back?" Sirius shrugged and started to rip open his presents. Remus quickly followed suit.

"Wow that's a lot of chocolate. My secret santa didn't play around. And it's...you. You got me the chocolates from around the world package?"

"Yep. This way you can broaden your chocolate-loving horizons." Remus nodded and set the gift aside, waiting for Sirius to open his own secret santa gift.

"Sweet! Sex Pistols, Iggy Pop and the Stooges, Black Sabbath, Iron Maiden. These albums rock. Moony...you got me these?"

"Yeah, I got your name. You kept telling me how amazing these bands were so I asked my mum if she could find some. Turns out the record store near our house has an abundance of these. Iggy Pop was a little hard to find since it's an American band but the others were easy. You like it?"

"Love it. Thank you. Ironic that we got each other's names though." Sirius pulled the werewolf into a hug. He had several new albums to listen to and Merlin, he couldn't wait. Now all he needed was a record player. The gray-eyed teen started to read the back of one of the albums and laughed.

"The Stooges have a song called 'I Wanna Be Your Dog'. I think that's going to be my favorite."

"Not 'Anarachy in the UK' by the Sex Pistols? You have an extreme love of Sid Vicious."

"That I do. Him and that leather. He's me in a punk rock form I'm telling you."

"Oh believe me, I see it." Remus wouldn't admit that it was one of the reasons why he liked the Sex Pistols...or put up with them. Sid was definitely a muggle version of Sirius Black. Once the records were set aside they continued opening gifts. Sirius got a pair of new boots from the Potters with a tag saying a little birdie had told them he really wanted a pair. Yeah, a little birdie named James. Not that Sirius was complaining. He really did want a pair. Remus had saved his gift from Sirius as his last one, just as the Black had saved his gift from Remus for last.

"Open yours first Padfoot."

"No, you open yours."

"Together?" Sirius nodded and they both tore into the wrapping paper.

"A record player!"

"Figured you'd need it to listen to the albums." Sirius grinned, pulling the machine into his lap. Oh he was going to have so much fun with these. The gasp from his friend made him look up.

"Moony?"

"You got me these? They must have cost-"

"Don't you dare say 'too much'. You love those books."

"I do but first editions? Those are hard to come by."

"Signed too."

"What!?"

"The books, they're signed." Remus open up the Hobbit only to see the signature in glossy black ink. He quickly turned to his Lord of the Rings and found the same marking in all three.

"How did you manage this?"

"I have my ways. Besides, you deserve something nice." Remus pulled Sirius into a hug, tears threatening to fall.

"Thank you. I love them." The animagus smiled and held him close.

"Anything for you Moony." After a moment the teen pulled back, setting the books aside with care.

"Ok, so what was the challenge today?" Sirius pulled the calendar into his lap, opening the last day. He quickly read the challenge, his face dropping as he did.

"Fuck."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I can't do this." Remus' eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Do what? What's today's challenge?" The werewolf pulled the paper out of Sirius' hands, looking at the words.

"'Tell him the truth Padfoot.'. What truth? Tell who?"

"You. I'm supposed to tell you the truth." This only seemed to confuse Remus more. He was so lost.

"What truth? I'm so confused...Padfoot?"

"I can't. It'll ruin everything. I can't tell you Moony and he knows that."

"Maybe that's why he challenged you to. Whatever it is I'm sure it can't be that bad." Remus reached out to touch Sirius only to have him move away from him.

"No it is. I told Prongs I wasn't going to tell you and then he does this."

"When did you tell him?"

"Before he left for break."

"So after the calendar was made then."

"Well yeah."

"Then he couldn't have known at the time that you'd refuse. What if I promise to be impartial and not judge you? Would it help?" Sirius shook his head. He so didn't want to do this.

"Come on Padfoot, how bad can it be?"

"We were going to go back to sleep after this."

"Huh? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm going to miss Sundays."

"Padfoot you aren't making any sen-"

"I love you Remus." It had been a long time since he had heard his real name fall from those lips. The shock of it made Remus stop. But Sirius didn't seem to notice.

"I love you so much that I can barely be around you sometimes. Just the smell of you makes me-...you have no idea how much I've loved these last few days. Getting to sleep next to you is an absolute dream come true. Waking up and having you right there. That kiss the other night blew me away. I get that it was only because of the challenge and the mistletoe but I still think about it all the time. The way your lips felt and how I could feel your breath on my skin. I could even see the flecks of green in your eyes you were so close to me.

"I love everything about you and for the life of me I tried not to. I tried to find someone else, think of someone else. I tried so hard but the Amortenia Potion wasn't wrong. I smelled you...and as much as I tried to ignore and deny it, because let's face it we aren't going to be the same after this, I love you. It's not a brotherly love like with Prongs or a friendship love like with Wormtail. It's a love love.

"It's the kind of love that makes me want to touch you and hold you and never let you go. The kind of love that makes people dizzy with want. The kind of love I can't afford to have with you because I wished for you for so long that giving you up now would be suicide for me. I need to have you in my life and I know it'll change us but I really wish it wouldn't because dammit Moony I-" Remus cut him off with a kiss. Sirius sat there stunned for a moment, unable to process what was happening. When the werewolf pulled back he rested his head against his.

"I love you too you stupid mutt."

"You...what?"

"I love you too. I didn't think you felt that way and god, if I had known I would've done this ages ago. You're crazy and impulsive, wild and insufferable, and troublesome and chaotic, but I love it. I love you. You keep the wolf at bay and even on full moon nights you have control over it. I can't remember much but I always remember you. You take care of me, both halves of me. By the way, it's you I smell with Amortenia too. It was always you Sirius." This time it was Sirius that pulled Remus into a kiss. One that was responded to with enthusiasm. The pair were startled apart seconds later however by their ornaments coming to life. They looked at the wolf and dog for a moment before turning to each other. Remus blushed slightly.

"I wished that you'd kiss me."

"I wished that you loved me like I love you." Sirius smiled at his friend. Remus loved him. Remus, the most resilient and amazing guy he knew, loved him. The Prefect stood up and held out his hand.

"Come on, let's go back upstairs before everyone gets back." Their stuff was quickly gathered up and taken to the dorm. Though once there Sirius was suddenly shy. What was he supposed to do? Were they going to make out? Have sex? Cuddle and go to sleep? This was Remus and he didn't want to screw it up. It seemed as though he had read his mind because Sirius found himself kissing Remus again once his stuff was set down.

Within a moment they had fallen to the bed, Sirius' body felt like it was nothing but nerve endings. Since when was Remus so domineering?

"Moony...Moony wait." There was yellowish-gold in his eyes, letting Sirius know the wolf was close to the surface. Somehow that made it all the better. If the wolf was in agreement with Remus then maybe this could work out. If the wolf was against it then Remus would eventually have to face that fact and Sirius didn't know if he could.

"Padfoot?"

"I just wanted to be clear. You, us, if this continues where I think it's going I wanted to be clear with you that I won't want to stop. It's not just a once around the block kind of thing." The yellow in his eyes got brighter. Remus smiled down at him, moving so they were almost flush against each other.

"We're aware. You wouldn't have been able to get rid of us that easy anyway. If I had thought that's all you wanted we wouldn't have ended up here."

"You're speaking in the plural Moony." Remus leaned down and started to nibble on Sirius' neck, eliciting a moan from him.

"We, as in the wolf and me. It's very fond of you too. I don't know what you do on the full but the wolf likes you a lot."

"Well I like the wolf too. He's a part of you and I love you." Sirius felt teeth graze his throat and shivered in delight. This was really happening. Remus' laugh told him he'd actually said that out loud.

"See what happens when you tell the truth Padfoot?"

"I might just get everything I wished for?" Remus leaned down and kissed him, pulling him as close as he could. The feeling left him dizzy.

"Mmhmm. This is definitely going to change us."

"For the better I hope."

"Definitely for the happier at least. I take it back, by the way." Sirius' clouded gray eyes looked up at Remus in bemusement.

"Huh?"

"The wearing boxers to bed. Wear them any time you want."

"Promise to keep me warm?" There was an almost predatory grin that crossed Remus' face as his hands moved lower on Sirius' body.

"Every single night." The Black smiled as his shirt was pulled over his head.

"Good."

* * *

**Review for me as a Christmas present? Please?**


	26. Day 26

**AN: Ok, so I did promise a Boxing Day chapter and was intending to post it yesterday but my family drug me out into the world and then I crashed when I got home. So it's a little late, but I hope you guys don't mind. It wraps up the loose plot points, like the gold aura and the Christmas wishes.**

**Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed (I almost made it to 100!). It makes me smile to know people enjoyed my story enough to keep an eye on it. Thank you all so much for the support. I promise I will get to writing on the other stories I have. I haven't abandoned them, simply have writer's block with them.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, my Christmas wish this year did not come true...again. Perhaps I should wish for something different next year.**  
**

* * *

**Day 26**

Sirius woke up the next morning in Remus' arms. He smiled, remembering the day before. Remus and him hadn't really gone far. They ended up down to their boxers but had agreed to wait for sex. Remus was worried he'd hurt him and Sirius wanted to let the whole event sink in. The Prefect had made it abundantly clear that Sirius was no longer single, not that the Black was complaining. In fact, it had elated him to know that Remus wanted more.

"You keep moving like that and I'm going to kick you." Sirius grinned at Remus, he hadn't realized he'd woken him up.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about yesterday." Amber eyes opened to look at him.

"Do you regret it?"

"Not even a little bit. I'm so happy it's hard to contain my excitement."

"Hmm." The werewolf hummed, pulling Sirius ever so slightly closer.

"Hey Moony?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." That got him a smile.

"I love you too." Sirius leaned in and kissed Remus softly. He was just starting to pull back when the distance between them closed again. Clearly they weren't getting back to sleep. Not that he minded. Despite the agreeing to wait for sex, everything else seemed to be on the table. Which was how Remus now knew about that spot in the curve of his neck drove him wild and he knew that licking Remus' bite mark got surprisingly kinky results. Who knew it was a turn on for a werewolf? A little while later found Remus and Sirius disheveled and in a state of bliss, cuddling on the bed.

"I wonder what the picture on the calendar was. We never did look." Sirius untangled himself from Remus and moved to his trunk where the empty calendar laid.

"I didn't mean for you to get up and look Padfoot."

"I'm curious now though...oh he's an ass."

"Who is?"

"Prongs. Look at the picture." Sirius laid back down and handed Remus the calendar. The picture behind the doors was clear as day. It was a golden heart on a backdrop of scarlet red. Remus saw both his and Sirius' names inside the heart. He started to laugh.

"He knew. Prongs knew how we felt about each other."

"He said he made the calendar with us in mind."

"We should thank him then. I never would've said anything to you because I thought you were straight."

"I never would've said anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I would be lost without you Moony."

"You almost didn't."

"I didn't plan on it. It all just sort of came out." Remus leaned in and captured Sirius' lips in a soft kiss.

"I'm glad it did. This is much more preferable than pretending I don't want to kiss you every second of the day." Their lips met again as Sirius' arms wrapped around the werewolf.

"Mmm...much more preferable. Oh, and I brought up our ornaments. You should read the wishes. Prongs' came true too."

"All four wishes came true. That's...surprising actually. What'd they wish for?" Sirius moved to grab the ornaments off his trunk, coming back to Remus' arms quickly.

"Let's see, there's mine. There's yours. Wormtail wished to see his great-grandmother who lives in Italy. And Prongs wished...really?"

"What?"

"Prongs wished that his calendar worked and we got together." Remus smiled, kissing Sirius' forehead.

"That's sweet of him."

"He is such a sap."

"So are you Padfoot."

"I know. We do need to thank that git for this. He made a Marauder worthy Advent Calendar."

"Came up with some nice challenges too." Sirius hummed in response.

"True, the sledding, the sleighs, the snowball fight, the chocolates laced with aura showing potion..."

"Speaking of, I found out what a gold aura means by the way. And what the shining is."

"Oh?" Remus pulled away to pick up a book from Sirius' nightstand.

"I found a book of unusual auras. Turns out we were telling each other all along how we feel."

"W-we were?" Remus nodded at Sirius, opening the book to the correct page.

"It says that many denote burgundy as anger, since it is a shade of red. Burgundy however is pleasure."

"But we weren't-"

"Hang on. Let me finish. While burgundy does indicates pleasure and desire, a much rarer and more desirable aura is gold. It is one that denotes a deeper bond. A golden aura is an indication of love. This aura is only seen when in the presence of the object of such affection."

"Then why wasn't James ever gold?"

"Because the only time he saw Lily when our auras were visible was that first night when she was being chatted up by McLeary."

"Oh yeah..." Sirius smiled at the memory of his friend turning completely green.

"Those that have a white shine to them are the rarest of all." Remus continued reading his book, drawing Sirius' attention back to him.

"How so?"

"For a soul to shine so brightly they need to be in the presence of the one they are meant for. It is an indicaton of a bonded soul. If there is one with this shine then another within their presence must match. Auras with a white shine are a sign of twin souls, often referred to as soul mates. They are a matching, perfectly balanced, set. However, this doesn't occur without a deep connection of the souls themselves. For instance, you cannot meet someone for the very first time and the shine occur. It is cultivated over the course of many months and years."

"Huh, I figured the shining was because I was in love with you."

"Nope, it's because we're a balanced set of souls."

"Soul mates...I like the sound of that." Remus smiled and pulled Sirius in for another kiss.

"Me too. Though in my case it means something far greater than most people. It means-"

"That I'm yours." Sirius captured Remus' lips in a sensual, loving kiss.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way Moony." The werewolf smiled, pulling Sirius into his arms again.

"Hey Padfoot?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Sirius grinned at the parroted words.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Voila! The End has come for this story. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have.  
Please review for me down below~**


End file.
